100 Years of Fighting
by BelovedKiki
Summary: His mind had grown weary of time. Of madness, of fear, and of loneliness. He longed for the end. But…was he willing to sacrifice his friends for that end? Friendship, hope, strength, healing, and lemony goodness.
1. The Forgotten Prince

**Sooooooo I'm putting the "Lessed Blessed Memories" story on haitus since no one seems to be reviewing. In case anyone was reading it. I might use the title again though...o.o So once again, this is really an experement. I _want _to keep going on my story/book but I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! DX I am undone. There will be eventual Yullen. =D Lavi might join in too. So there's something for you to look forward to. Have fun everybody. **

**Kanda: Why do you always pair me with the Moyashi!? (angry face)**

**Me: (stares at Kanda) ....I thought you liked Allen.**

**Kanda: Have you read the manga?**

**Me: I have read the manga.**

**Kanda: When, in the name of Mariah's nipples, have you gotten the hint that I like the Moyashi?**

**Me: I am of the female gender. Everything is opposite with me. When you punch him in the face, that makes me think that your actually trying to lean in for the kiss. =)**

**Kanda: ........(twitches)**

**Allen: o.o......**

**Lavi: =DDDD! **

* * *

Chapter One: The Forgotten Prince

The ash covered land remained ever still. Houses were grey with it, pieces of roof and wall missing from their whole. Some still had memories hidden inside, chairs and tables, lamps and desks, pictures of past, all covered by the ash. Any building once important, any field once abundant, any ocean once mighty, was now dry and dead. All covered by the ash.

Streets were cracked and falling, grey and painful-looking bodies adorning the once proud road. They lay silent, like bitter, angry reminiscences. The city was sleepy, windows and doorways dark with neglect. There was a bloody handprint on the wall there, a skeleton in the closet here. Souls huddled together, hiding from the Eater. But somewhere among all the decay, waited a trail, a sent of life left on the dust.

A roar sounded across the distance, and the footsteps grew. The ash flew into the air for a brief moment, as if to cheer for the last thing still fighting. The footsteps ran away from the roar, finding the fight with this creature pointless. There was always more. They were no longer his target. A crack sounded in the silence, making it sound more menacing than it was. Beneath the rubble, bursting from the ash, came a tremendous monster. Rows upon rows of jagged teeth lined both its mouths, lifeless doll eyes starring with bloodlust at the object of its hunger. Its long body rippled with excitement, its thousand arms clawing at its own skin in desperation. There was a face upon its forehead, a white human with black tears, crying like a ghost in pain. Above this face, rested the number eight.

He whirled, his footsteps causing the ash to swirl in a much less destructive manor than the beast before him. He grew tired of this chase. He cast his body into the air, gliding easily up towards the monster. He twirled around a large hammer in his hands, screaming with a sound that could match a tiger's roar. With great tenacity, sweat upon his cheek, ash upon his feet, he brought his mighty hammer down unto the pitiful creature, slicing through it as if the blunt weapon were a sword. The monster glowed and screeched, falling back but never hitting the ground. The light ascended into the grey sky smiling sadly and whispering year's worth of thank yous.

He did not smile back. He turned, facing the never ending road ahead and simply moved on, to create more footsteps.

~X~

Allen and Kanda watched as Komui rummaged through his desk, having lost their mission report within his lake of papers. Allen simply smiled, as he always did, waiting patiently for Komui to finish. Timcanpy nestled in the crook of his neck, comfortable and content where he was. But Kanda's short temper was beginning to show as he closed his eyes and tapped his foot irritably.

"Found them~!" Komui sang as he burst from the pile holding two folders. Kanda shot from his seat, took the two folders, and sat back down before anyone could blink. He handed Allen his folder, who accepted it graciously, and the two began to read through. Komui leaned on his desk and straightened his glasses, now looking bored.

"Right, here's the mission." He began. "You remember one of your missions a while ago required you to investigate dramatic weather changes, which caused you to follow a legend known as the Leaf of Revival. Well, since the removal of the innocence there, the tree died and it wasn't long until it withered away. However, some still chase the legend, and there have been local reports of the tree coming back. There have even been reports of disappearances upon touching the tree. The reports say that the tree is split down the middle, and from this crack emits a white light that some claim whisper to them. Your job is to go and investigate this tree. This may very well be connected to innocence, though I've never heard of innocence popping up in the same place."

Allen looked over the report as he listened. He found himself more and more intrigued at the idea as he read on. He looked over to Kanda and smiled. "This sounds interesting. Shall we go?"

Kanda turned and looked at him. Time of knowing Kanda and taught Allen to accept his glares as the default expression of his face. They no longer fazed him, and he simply continued to smile. Lately he noticed something deeper within the pools of dark blue that was Kanda's eyes, but he never bothered to ask what it was the samurai was thinking.

"Fine. Let's hurry up with this." Kanda said as he stood and headed for the door. Allen stood and bowed to Komui before he followed Kanda away.

"Good luck you two~!" Komui sang after them. He starred at the door a long while, listening to the somber silence of the order. A tree emitting a light and whispering to any stranger nearby. For some reason, Komui had a lump in the pit of stomach. "Come back." He whispered unconsciously.

The pass through the snow was much softer and lighter of burden this time. No wild snow came to block their path, nor blazing heat to force them to stop and rest. The walk was almost pleasant.

"So what do you make of all this Kanda?" Allen asked. He continually looked at the report, Tim buzzed around his head, skimming for anything he missed. For some reason, he felt this mission was important, though Komui had introduced it like any other.

"We won't know till we get there." Kanda replied curtly.

Allen chose to ignore him, and question the finder that led them to the tree. "How many people have disappeared?"

The finder turned to face them but continued walking. "The count is at three now. One was traveling with a partner, and claimed that his friend disappeared when he touched the light emanating from the tree."

"The light hmm…" Allen looked back at the report. "Has anyone been able to make out these whispers?"

"I'm afraid not. Sometimes it's too loud and we have to step back in order to hear each other. Other times it's too soft to hear at all. Regardless, it's there at all times, too jumbled to make out."

"So the voice changes?" Allen looked up. They were almost there.

"Yes. Some of the other finders claim that the whispers aren't just one persons voice, but many. They think they are souls crying out for something."

Allen thought. _Souls crying out for something…_

They entered the cave of the tree, where Allen suddenly understood it all. The reports said the tree had appeared only a few days ago, but it looked as if it had been sitting there for a hundred years. There were welts that looked like the cut of a blade upon its bark, and moss covered its many roots that spread out into the ground. Its leaves hung with a look that seemed weary. He looked at the trunk of the tree and saw the split of light. It looked as if lightning had struck it. Allen could hear the whispers; many different voices jumbled together, all trying to speak at once.

Suddenly Allen stopped. One voice seemed to ring out to him. It started out low, drowning out any sound around him. He suddenly saw the tree in a new way. It had shades of neon blue and green floating across the bark, the leaves mimicking it in time with the sounds. Each leaf it seemed, was a whisper, lead on by the glow.

_"Help us." _Allen looked around, trying to find the source. But everything and everyone was silent save for that once voice. Even the snow beneath his feet made no sound. _"Come to me…I shall show you…what you yearn to know…but you will not like what you see…Please…We need you…We are alone now…there is only one…Alone all hope is lost…We need you…Help us…Save our future!" _

Allen focused for a moment. "Hevlaska…?"

He walked forward. His mind was a fog as his hand reached blindly forward, moving closer to the light. Timcanpy tugged on his hair trying to get him to come back. When that failed, the little golem turned instead to Kanda, tugging on his ponytail and directing him to the possessed boy. Kanda swatted at it irritably, and turned to see what was so important. His eyes widened.

"Moyashi!" He screamed as he ran forward and grabbed Allen just as his fingers touched the light. It enveloped them both, sucking them into its void, pulling them with unseen hands and begging eyes. The tree swallowed them in a second, and before anyone had a chance to go after them, the split sealed up, and shined its light no more. Timcanpy flew to the trunk of the tree and perched on its bark sadly, waiting patiently for his beloved master to return. If he ever would again.

When Allen opened his eyes, he choked. He rolled onto his hands and knees and coughed like his lungs were drying up. By the time he could see straight and his breath had evened Kanda had decided he should help the poor boy. He held onto Allen's arm as he lifted him up, and allowed him to get his first look at where they were.

The first thing Allen saw was the tree. But it was much larger, and the roots extended farther. There was some moss and grass around, and water running through like a brook. But something was wrong. There was grey stuff covering everything, not so much that he couldn't see the grass, but enough to be noticed. Allen turned and saw that the life came to an abrupt end. Ahead of him was a city covered in grey, all in ruins.

"What is it?" Allen asked in amazement.

"It looks like ash." Kanda replied. "This is a fine mess you've gotten us into Moyashi."

Allen let go of Kanda and took a few steps forward. It hurt to breath. The air was dry, ragged, and filled with cinders. He looked around and found that they were on a large rock, slightly tilted. It looked as if it had fallen here.

"Hey Kanda…" Allen looked back at the town. "Doesn't this place…look a little familiar to you?"

Kanda stepped forward. "Yes." He said grimly. "It looks like the town…outside the old order headquarters."

Allen looked back at the tree. It was only then he noticed the debris of black stone around it, falling over the tall pillar that brought them to the sky, now confined forever more to the ground.

"How?" Allen shuddered. "We didn't move that long ago! How could this have happened?!" Allen chocked on more ash and Kanda came to pat his back, not at all kindly.

There was a rumble beneath the ground. Kanda looked just as something burst forth, trying desperately to grab for Allen and Kanda. The samurai grabbed Allen by the collar and jumped out of the way just in time. The creature stopped just before it hit the tree, screaming and backing away as if it were repulsive. It turned and roared at the two exorcists, a face of a human upon its monstrous appearance and the number eight above that.

Kanda froze. "An Akuma…And it's level eight?!" The highest level he had fought was level four, and he was only able to do so with everyone's help. There was no way, and he loathed to admit it, that he would be able to defeat a level eight. Not even he and Allen combined. He doubted he could even defend from this monster. So he ran.

He pulled Allen by the collar, trying to urge him to run himself. Eventually Allen grew wary to the situation around him, and postponed his shock for a later time. He ran beside Kanda, as the two headed for the town to look for somewhere to hide.

The Akuma had no intention of letting them go. It dove for them, missing by an inch and digging into the ground. Allen and Kanda didn't look back as the thing slithered beneath them, growling in frustration and hunger. Another burst from the ashes, screaming in a way that made the exorcists ears ring. It let its body fall, trying weakly to hit the exorcists with its weight. Allen and Kanda skid forward and were able to avoid the attack in time. They ran at full sprint, heading for the first house they could.

But they both soon realized that the decaying home would offer no shelter. Their only choice it seemed was to run until they either lost the Akuma, or they tired and collapsed. Behind them the Akuma came to the surface again, their tiny legs scratching frantically at the road, trying to heave their credence up. They ran sluggishly for the exorcists they desired, screeching terribly as if pleading them to stop ad let them kill.

"Something's wrong!" Allen cried as he jumped over something to covered to recognize. The Akuma simply smashed through the object and continued to plough through. "They seem weak!"

"Do you see anyone around?!" Kanda yelled back. Kanda was well aware, from the moment he came here, that there were no people in sight. The Akuma here were probably starved of the killing that kept them alive. He couldn't help but wonder in the back of his mind, where everyone was. Hiding in some underground city? Kanda shook his head. What the hell was going on?

"Duck!" Both exorcists looked up as they heard a familiar voice call them. Obediently they stopped and ducked to the ground, just as something large passed over their heads and hit both Akuma, sending them into the buildings. Someone's light step passed by them and chased the creatures in, twirling his weapon in his hand before he brought it down again. There was a screech and then the familiar sight flooded Allen's eye, of a soul ascending to the heavens.

The figure jumped away just as the second Akuma rushed forward. He jumped onto the nearest building and thrust his weapon into the ground, propelling him upwards. The Akuma passed him and hit the building on the other side. The man jumped down and his weapon changed form.

"Orochi!" The man screamed, and the sound of metal swirling against metal filled Allen and Kanda's ears. The man thrust his weapon forward and the aftereffect went on for miles behind, and the Akuma's soul flew into the heavens. Within moments it was over. Kanda starred on in disbelief as the mans feet slowly touched the ground. He could barely defeat a level four. This man had beat two level eights, as if they were nothing at all.

He turned to face them. He had a black scarf wrapped around his head, covering his eyes and holding is long red hair back. The skin that could be seen looked pale and old, but no wrinkles shown on his face. It looked quite young but the impression it gave off was something old. He had on a long black poncho, ragged and torn from use, battle, and age. It was torn enough for them to see some of his well-toned stomach as it flapped in the wind of conflict. He had on black pants that split on each side just slightly, with a few white bandages wrapped around his legs. His feet were bare. His hands were bare. He was covered in ash, his hands shaking and looked calloused from the use of his weapon, which now rest at his side.

Both exorcist stood up and looked at their savior, who looked back through blind eyes. Allen took another step forward and opened his mouth, but the man put up his hand.

"We can talk later. We need to find somewhere safe for the night." Allen looked up. It looked the same. It all looked the same.

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Your voice…"

"Follow me!" The stranger called before he dashed into one of the alleys. A moment later he was seen on the roof of a building, jumping from one to the other. The two snapped out of their reverie in time to follow him through the festering world.

The stranger took them across the city, which slowly vanished and turned into desolate lands. Some ruins remained, but not enough to be called a city anymore. It was mostly as and smoldering cinders. They jumped from a high building and landed at an entrance of a tunnel. The farther the stranger took them, the more desecrated the place was. Many times the stranger had to stop and wait for Allen and Kanda to keep up. Not only did he seem faster and stronger, he knew this place and all its secrets, he could move through it with ease. No matter how many times Allen fell though, or they both would have to stop and find a new way, the stranger would wait patiently for them, as if he had all the time in the world.

"Wait…" Allen panted and heaved, trying to get used to the ash in the air. Kanda was beginning to have difficulty breathing as well. Though the stranger seemed unfazed, he stopped and walked up to the panting exorcists.

"We have to keep going." He said calmly. "There's water ahead. Bear with me a little longer."

"I don't understand…How can you move through this so easily?" Allen fell to his knees. Kanda soon followed. How long had they been running? It felt like hours.

"Years of practice. C'mon, it's just a little further." The stranger urged them on. Kanda managed to stand and tried to get Allen to do the same, but he only fell further.

"Just leave me here, I'll catch up…"Allen panted.

"You're…pathetic. Get up Moyashi." Kanda tugged on his arm weakly. The stranger chuckled and moved forward. He kneeled down and scooped Allen up, throwing him over his shoulders before walking forward. Kanda followed, able to keep up now that they weren't running anymore. The stranger walked into a room shrouded by darkness and dropped, landing on his feet easily.

"It's okay." He called to Kanda. "Come down."

Kanda jumped without even thinking. He was so tired. The stranger waited for him at the bottom, as Kanda righted himself slowly and nodded that he was ready to move on. He then wondered if the stranger could see him nod. Then again, he'd just moved through rubble, mazes, and black abysses that any blind man would die in an instant from. Maybe he could see somehow. Before Kanda could ponder it more the stranger turned and walked down a long hall. Kanda followed. He was the one who felt like the blind man.

He came into a round room flooded in gold light from a lamp on the floor that the stranger had light. The walls had etched black symbols on them, making the place almost seem sinister. There were books and pages scattered every where, and a few blankets thrown carelessly in a pile in the corner. He placed Allen there, treating him as if he were a precious object before he ran for the other corner and pulled out two bottles from the pile of papers. He ran over and handed one to Kanda, before he went to Allen and tried to get him to drink something. Kanda chugged at the bottle greedily, taking every last drop of water. He looked over to see Allen doing the same.

Kanda dropped the bottle and picked a place on the wall to sit and lean against. He looked at the stranger, who came over to him with a blanket in hand. He had already covered Allen for sleep.

"I've got to get more water. You'll be safe here. Just rest." The stranger said calmly as he held out the blanket for him. Kanda looked at him for a moment before he shot out and grabbed the strangers' wrist. The stranger did not move. He didn't even seem surprised.

"Tell me your name." Kanda demanded.

The stranger seemed to think for a moment before he sighed. "I'm sorry…Yuu…" He dropped the blanket by Kanda and ripped his hand away, dashing out of the little alcove he had carved himself and into the darkness. Kanda's hand fell as he starred after him.

"So it is you…How can…that be?" Sleep took him as one named filled all his thoughts.

When Kanda awoke, he was tucked into the mass of blankets he saw earlier, right next to Allen. He looked over to the boy, who slept peacefully and unaware. There was a small smile on his face, as Kanda noticed he gripped the fabric of his shoulder. Remarkably, Kanda did not lash out. He sighed and calmly drew the boys hand away, before he sat up to see the stranger sitting at the entrance, looking out into the opening.

"He always really liked you." The stranger said. "Right from the beginning I could tell, even if you two would fight, he'd have this sort of sparkle in his eye. Soon you began to look that way too."

Kanda's eyes fell. "So that is you…Lavi…"

Lavi smiled but continued to look out. "Yeah. Surprised?"

Kanda looked at him. "Tell me…where are we? What is this place?"

Lavi's smile vanished. "This is…the future…This is all that's left of humanity. Before it was…" Lavi trailed off. "Wait till Allen wakes up. I'll explain everything."

Kanda didn't move. "Are there any more humans?"

Lavi didn't answer, but continued to watch the gate. Kanda sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of him until Allen woke up.

"Is there any food?" Kanda decided fuel was necessary.

Lavi pointed to a part of the room covered still by papers. Kanda growled and got up, sorting through until he found a bag filled with cans and preservatives. He opened a can of peaches and devoured them in no time at all, only just now feeling his stomach rumble. He moved more papers out of the way and found a small place for a fire and some matches by it. Kanda stopped.

"This looks like it hasn't been used in years…" He looked at Lavi who still only looked on down the tunnel. Kanda put the bag of food down and walked over to the man he knew in the past. This future Lavi though, eluded him to no end.

"Go and eat something Kanda." Lavi spoke without looking at him. "You'll need your strength here."

"So do you. When was the last time you ate?" Lavi didn't answer. Kanda's brows furrowed. He grabbed Lavi by the collar and thrust him against the wall, growling in fury. He was about to yell something when Lavi suddenly curled his legs then kicked Kanda with all his strength. Kanda fell back into the wall like nothing more than a rag doll, the echoing and crumbling of the walls waking Allen up as Kanda fell. He looked around hurriedly from Kanda to Lavi, and stood, ready fight with a wild, frightened look in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Allen asked shakily. Kanda spat and looked up, wiping the blood from his lip. Lavi's hands trembled.

"Kanda…I'm sorry…"

"What are you?" Kanda asked abruptly. Everything froze. It seemed like an eternity passed before Lavi looked at the ground sadly.

"I'm nothing more than a remnant Kanda. Forgotten and alone." He slumped to the ground.

* * *

**Hey. How's it going? What say you drop meh a review? Hm? Maybe? Okay I'll check back with ya later. ^.^**


	2. Those who Fight Further

**HURRAH IT'S CHAPTER TWO YEY OMG LETS HAVE A PARTY I HAVE A.D.D YOU DON'T KNOW THAT BUT NOW YOU DO NO YOU DON'T YOU WILL NEVER KNOW~! (foams at the mouth)**

**Allen: Are you okay Kiki?**

**Me: I cannot be killed but with fire! (jumps out the window and barrel roles into the car) WHOO I'M SINGLE!**

**Lavi: (yells after her) You were never in a relationship! ........**

**Allen: I hope she's all right.**

**Kanda: I hope she dies.**

**Lavi: But she can't die! If she dies she'll never finish this story!**

**Allen: And if she never finishes this story these poor impersonations of us from the manga will cease to exist!**

**Lavi! Nuuuuuuuu.....!**

**Kanda: .......(looks to the sky).....Please God....Kill her. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Those who Fight Further…

Allen soon learned that the stranger was Lavi from the future. He didn't think much on the subject until he got some food in his belly. Kanda would have spent his time glaring at Lavi, who had resumed his post by the entrance, but he had to make sure Allen didn't eat the whole bag.

"We can't afford your hollow leg here Moyashi. Eat one can." Kanda handed him some beans and hid the rest of the food behind him.

"But it's a big bag Kanda!" Allen whined, even though he had already started to prepare the beans.

"I don't care." Kanda replied.

"I know where we can get some more…" Lavi offered, but was silenced by Kanda's glare. After Allen was done eating, (which took like two seconds) He sat Allen beside him and looked sternly at Lavi.

"Alright." He said. "Talk."

Allen looked at the two confused, but sat and waited patiently regardless. Lavi was silent and unmoving for a long while before he sighed, drew his arms around his legs, and looked at the ground as he spoke.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you the year. I don't remember anymore. I can't even tell you what day it is. The days, weeks, months, years, they all blur together into one passage of time. Meaningless time. I think a century has passed since…since Allen…Gosh I don't know how to say it." He fumbled around for the words. "This is the future, at least a hundred years into the future I think. As you can see…the humans have lost to the Earl. I'm the only one left. Not just the only exorcist, but the only human left alive. There aren't even any animals anymore. The Akuma killed them off too in desperation. With no more people to kill they went mad, became less and less human looking as the hunger slowly took over them."

Kanda and Allen sat wide eyed. "What happened to the order? To all our friends?" Allen asked. Lavi's head shot up.

"The order is the one that caused all this!" Allen and Kanda shrank away, taken aback by Lavi's sudden outburst. But it was short lived and Lavi quickly went back to looking at the floor. "This is all the orders fault…They messed with things they should have left alone…They thought they were helping…but they only fueled the Earls power…It's their fault…Everyone's dead because of them."

Allen and Kanda watched helplessly as Lavi seemed to brood to himself. Allen reached forward a little. He felt sorry for Lavi. A hundred years, and he was the only human in a world of Akuma. Lavi seemed to be wrapped in so many emotions. An anger great enough to lose himself in, fear and…a maddening loneliness. Lavi curled closer into himself.

"Everyone died. Lenalee tried to save Komui from the collapsing order. Neither of them came out…Krory and Miranda…Were killed by the Noah…Kanda…" He trailed off. "Allen is still alive…sort of…"

A glint of hope shined in their eyes. "Really?" Allen inquired. "Where is he? I mean me…I guess."

Lavi smiled. "The Earl couldn't kill him. Allen fought long and hard, and just wouldn't die. So the Earl sealed him away. Hevlaska's prophecy was true. Allen was the great destroyer of time. He almost beat the Earl…We killed off almost all the Noah…But all he could do before the Earl sealed him off was destroy _my _time…and make me immortal."

Kanda and Allen gawped. "So…" Kanda began. "That's why you don't need food…"

Lavi shook his head. "I still have to eat and stuff. My time has stopped but I'm still human…sort of…maybe…there's so much to explain…" Lavi took in a deep breath. "The order caused all this with their meddling in the affairs of the Earl. They messed with black magic, the Alma Karma, half Akuma people, the like. They experimented with the egg, tried to see what they could find, but they were really just fueling the Earls power. The Akuma were his. Whether they were half human or not didn't matter. Pretty soon the half Akuma, half humans out numbered the exorcists. We were so few, and the number only shrank as time went on. When we exorcists were at our weakest, that's when the Earl unfurled his plan. All the Akuma people turned, they killed everything and anything in sight. They took everything the science department was experimenting with and unleashed its true potential. And just when we thought things couldn't get any worse, the Earl released a weapon he's been saving. An Akuma he's been fueling himself, until it was level twelve."

Allen and Kanda's jaw dropped. Lavi went on. "This Akuma…looked completely human at the time. But the lack of killing in this era has also turned him into a mindless monster, just like the level eights. People called him the Eater, because he just looked at you and ate your soul. All I could do was watch as he sucked them away one by one. We had no choice but to run…And it was the superiors in the order, those stupid bastards, who brought all this about. Years came and went and the Akuma only grew stronger. One exorcist after the other fell, three regular humans right behind them, until…this. Nothing but fire and ashes, all dust and memories. It was me, Allen, and Kanda for a while. Then it was just me and Allen. Now it's just me."

It was silent for a long time. No one moved, no one breathed. Lavi looked out the entrance again, and suddenly Allen thought that maybe…he was waiting for someone. Hoping for someone to come and keep him company, as he fought this war, all alone. Allen frowned and moved forward, sitting next to Lavi and putting an arm around his shoulder. Lavi didn't move. It almost seemed like he didn't know what to do anymore. Allen thought that was okay and leaned his head on his shoulder. He would just keep hugging him until he remembered.

Kanda looked on firmly. "So Allen and you kept fighting…until the Earl sealed him away and he made you immortal." Lavi nodded. "And the world has been destroyed. How do you explain the tree that brought us here?"

"That's Hevlaska." Lavi said. "She was here for a time, though she couldn't fight with us. But she found a way to help, after Allen got sealed. She sacrificed her body, soul, and all the innocence she had gathered in order to create a way for us to contact the past and tell them what was happening. I didn't think she'd bring anyone here…"

"Why would she?" Allen asked.

Lavi looked at him. "I think she wanted more than just a warning, she wanted help. I bet you think that the past can only affect the future and not vise versa. Fortunately, that's not true. The past and future are like a parallel universe. You remember your mission to Rome, where a soldier was still fighting in the arena for a princess that died. It's like that. If I destroy the Earl in this future, then I will destroy it, and eliminate any possibility of it happening. There are thousands of possibilities for the future; this is only one of them. My goal is to make sure this one doesn't happen again. I think she was trying to find someone who could help with that."

Allen looked at Kanda, whose expression hadn't changed. "What if…" Kanda said and both boys looked at him. "I was to call you a liar?"

Lavi smiled. "Where do you think you are then? Do you think you just got transported to the old order and this is all some cruel joke? Everyone's laughing from the order, watching the scene from some invisible golem hovering above us. Okay guys, jokes over!" Lavi laughed, and slowly frowned. "I wish I was a liar…"

Allen shot a glare and Kanda who only returned the favor. Allen rubbed Lavi's shoulder and tried to comfort him, but Lavi had taken to his usual gaze, down the empty hall.

Kanda tried to think. What Lavi said made sense. All the pieces fit. And he was right, if he was not in some bizarre future then where was he? It couldn't be a cruel joke, this was way too extreme. The part of this world he remembered, and it was most certainly not all ash and decay. So then there was only one explanation. Lavi was telling the truth, this was the future and he really was over a hundred years old now. The question was, what were they going to do now?

After a time, Lavi spoke again. "I'll take you guys back to Hevlaska's tree when it's quiet. Then you can go back to your time."

Allen perked up, having almost fallen asleep on Lavi's shoulder. "I don't hear anything…"

"But I do." Lavi said calmly. "They're looking for us. These marks prevent them from finding us." Allen looked at the black marks on the wall. "Some old relics are still helpful." Lavi said.

Kanda starred at Lavi, as he had been doing for that past hour. "I'm staying." Both boys looked at him. "I'm going to stop this future."

Lavi moved forward. "You can't-"

"The hell I can't! You haven't told me how, but somehow I die right? Not just me, everyone dies. I'm not letting this future happen. There are still some things I need to do."

"Kanda you don't understand, there's no way you'd survive here. The Akuma are way too strong-"

"So teach me how to fight them." Kanda folded his arms, absolute on the matter.

"Yeah Lavi." He looked up and saw Allen smiling at him. "Let's fight together again."

Lavi starred at them both and seemed to think for a moment. _Hevlaska… _Lavi thought. _Why did you bring them here? _Lavi looked at the floor helplessly, wondering what he should do. Decades had passed without human contact, just he himself, alone in his shell. Fighting the Akuma, searching for the last Noah, trying to find a way to get the Earl. He was the only thing left, standing between the Earl and world domination. He knew though, as the Earl did, that even with immortality, he could not do it alone.

The day passed with nothing to speak of. Allen fell asleep with ease, and soon even Kanda could not deny himself rest anymore. When they were both curled inside the blankets again, Lavi stood and walked over to them, watching them sleep. So long he had gone alone. And now someone had come to help. He should have been excited. But he felt only fear for his friends, whom he was trying desperately to remember.

It was night outside when he stepped into the air. Not surprisingly, there was ash falling from the sky. Ash had become the entire world now. It rested and covered the land, and fell from the skies. The harsh air no longer fazed him, nor did the burning cinders below his feet. He looked up at the sky for a moment, seeing the illumination of the moon through the grey clouds. There was some things that could not be destroyed. The moon always shined each night, just as the sun rose each day. He jumped from his hole he had made his home, and ran swiftly down the road.

The trip back to the tree was no different than the ones before. He had come here every night since Hevlaska sacrificed her body, just as he did when she was alive. He walked up the moss covered roots, bigger than himself, and to the trunk of the tree. He touched its soft bark tenderly; white orbs of light falling all around him. He had never felt much of a kinship with Hevlaska. No one really had. But in the final years of her time alive, Hevlaska had been his only comfort. She was wise, and knew what Lavi had to do, even if he didn't. In this tree, he trusted his life.

"Hevlaska…" Lavi whispered. "Why did you bring them here…? They can't be here…they'll die."

The whispers floated up again, calling to him with sweet, melancholy sounds of trust and hope. _So teach them. _She spoke. _To survive in this world. _

Lavi frowned and looked up at the tree. "Can…Can they? Can they really just be taught?"

_You have forgotten yourself Lavi. _The whispers faded. _And forgotten the friends you used to fight beside. Remember Lavi...Remember…_

The voices faded away to nothing and Lavi was left alone again. His head fell in silence. His mind had grown weary of time. Of madness, of fear, and of loneliness. He longed for the end. But…was he willing to sacrifice his friends for that end?

Lavi walked all the way back.

…No… He was not.

* * *

**Soooooo? This is like the moment before you know everything is going to hit the fan. So lets go! Review!**


	3. My Pain My Power

**Wazzup my people? I already have over 200 hits on this thing and 5 reviews. This makes Kiki happy. Guess I'll have to keep up with this one. =) Anyways, I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior in chapter 2. I was hyped up on chocolate, yaoi, and pain pills. These are not good combinations. I am sorry to announce that upon my hit and run I acentdentally ran over Bookman. I am deeply sorry.**

**Lavi: FINALLY! **

**Allen: (falls to knees) NOOOOO! Why couldn't it have been me? T.T**

**Kanda: (looks at Allen and smiles at the thought)**

**Allen: I saw that you sexy bastard! You would be nothing but a horny shell of a man without me! (jumps on Kanda and attacks his lips)**

**Kanda: Mmf! (puts up a mild fight and eventually gives in)**

**Lavi: O_O......Can I get in on that?**

**Me: (sits gloomily by Bookmans grave) His hair was terrible. Absolutly dreadful. (looks over at Allen and Kanda's make out fest, and Lavi drooling at them from the sidelines) ........Oh jeez....... (looks at box of chocolate and pain pills) No....Not again...! **

**Narrator: But it was too late. Upon seeing how sex was inevitable among the two horny exorcists, and the pain pills and chocolate not far from reach, Kiki knew that it was only a matter of time till- (gets run over by a car with Kiki's legs hanging out the side window)**

**Me: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! (spins the wheel in any random direction as her legs flail about wildly)**

**Kanda & Allen: (doesn't notice and continues on with what they were doing)**

**Lavi: (is in the car with Kiki, his legs dandling out the other window as they both try to drive at the same time) BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL! XDDD**

**

* * *

**Chapter Three: My Pain; My Power.

_There are as many ways to live as there are to die. _

Lavi watched from the corner of his room at the two friends he had known in the past. He thought of the past when he saw them, as it was really all he could do. They starred out the tunnel entrance as he did the night he had explained things to them, but they looked for a different reason. Once in a while, Kanda would creep out into the tunnel, with Allen scurrying behind him. Lavi remained silent and watched, even when they turned back to him and looked for his council. Three days had passed since their decision to stay, three hours, three moments, three seconds, all numbers and logic. Lavi had long since lost the meaning of time, and so it was all the same to him. Though he remained determined that Allen and Kanda must go back; despite the whispers of wisdom to him. So when they looked to him, he looked back through shrouded eyes, and said nothing.

_There are as many ways to kill as there are killers to try them. _

It wouldn't take too many steps away from safety for the Akuma to stir with the sent of life and burst forth from the ground, desperate for a drop of blood. Kanda had tried once to defeat one, but in such a confined space it was impossible. They had no choice but to retreat.

"How do you get out of this place?" Allen asked through ragged breath. "We hardly take ten steps and we almost get eaten!"

Lavi thought back. _I walk. _He told himself. _As one of them. _Another thought suddenly brushed his mind, which kept him silent to Allen's question. He had already forgotten it, as he mulled the words over in his head. Slowly they began to form sentences.

Kanda growled. "C'mon Moyashi. We can make it." He got up and headed for the tunnel again. Lavi watched as Kanda and Allen got up again, and instead bolted down the long tunnel. They didn't wait for a sound, or a sign of safety, they simply hoped and fled. This was a foolish idea, because the pounding of their boots were sooner to alert the Akuma of their presence. They were back within a minute.

Lavi finally stood up and looked at them, sprawled on the floor and grasping for breath. Lavi chuckled suddenly remembering their fights in the order and the bravery they shared. Had it left him?

"You're not going to quit. Are you?" Lavi said quietly.

Kanda looked up at him. "I won't allow this to happen."

"This future? Or yours?" Kanda could tell Lavi was looking at him sternly by the line of his mouth. Kanda remembered then, how Lavi had never really said how he died. Allen looked at the two, not knowing what to do. He had made up his mind as well, but had nothing more to say on the matter. He could only watch as his friends fought some battle he could not see. Nor be apart of.

"How do I die?" Kanda asked slowly.

Lavi leaned down until his face was mere inches from Kanda's. It felt like he wasn't just looking at him, but looking _into _him. Examining his soul and heart, for what, he did not know.

"_You don't._" Lavi hissed. He stood. "Now! Go!"

Lavi jumped over Kanda and darted down the long hallway, jumping into the pale light that shown above. He was gone so quick, that Allen ands Kanda had to take a moment for it to sink in before they darted after him. They felt the tremble of the Akuma, but lost that quack as they jumped into the light.

Lavi sprinted across the ash covered roads, leaving a trail of decay in the air. Kanda and Allen had trouble keeping up with him, as he seemed to move with a purpose they could not understand. It did not take long for the Akuma to come. Lavi jumped onto a fallen cart and hurdled into the air. From his belt he took his weapon, screeching its name and slicing through the monster. Allen watched as Lavi went from one creature to the next with precision and ease. _One hundred years of fighting… _Allen thought. Lavi moved with a grace he never had, a skilled step rather than his usual clumsy footing. His eyes were covered, but this seemed irrelevant. He could see with sound, with sent, with touch. His hammer had become a blade, changing as he did over the years. It was an extension of his reach, now his arm rather than just a weapon, a tool as it was before. Lavi's personality before was laid back and happy, and now had become serious and hardened with sadness tingeing the edges of his heart. The years had given him strength, but had taken something dear in return. Allen frowned and almost lost his footing in step as he chased after his friend. _He's still my friend. _Allen thought desperately. _This future can't happen. _Allen knew why he was truly fighting to prevent it.

Lavi took them back to the tree that had brought them to this parallel future. He stood at the base and touched the bark tenderly, as if it were still Hevlaska offering a friend to talk to. Allen and Kanda stood on the roots a ways away, watching warily. The tree had long since closed its bright door. But that didn't seem to matter to Lavi. Hesitantly, Kanda stepped forward.

"What do you mean I don't die?" Kanda asked. Allen looked at him worriedly. Why didn't Lavi mention it before? He seemed to have no problem telling them what happened to him and the others. Why was Kanda different?

Lavi froze. It was silent for a long time before he finally spoke. "If you stay here, you'll find out. But you won't like the answer." He turned to face them. "Do you still want to stay?"

Kanda and Allen exchanged glances. Kanda looked away for a brief moment, a seemingly sad knowledge passing through his gaze before he looked at Lavi again. "Tell me this much. Does it have anything to do with my past? Before the order…"

Lavi smiled. "You see? Are you trying to change this future or yours? I can't teach you to survive, nor can I save you. But I have faith in you. If you truly wish to help, then I will not deny you anymore." He looked up to the grey sky, as if willing the clouds to part and give him the sun. "My decision was simple enough. Where would I go? If I were to simply walk away and live what was left of my life, the Earl would conquer this world and there would be nothing left worth living for. Here I am; here I will stand." He looked back at the two exorcists. "But you can leave, if you wish. You can fight if you wish. Each choice will have a different outcome, so choose wisely." He thrust his hand outward, toward the tree. It rumbled then split, a bright light emanating from its core. From beyond the gate, voices were heard, calling for Allen and Kanda to come home. They could hear Lenalee, Miranda, Krory…and Lavi.

Kanda seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment. Perhaps he should just go home and work on that end. It might be easier to change the future by changing the past. But what should he do? Where should he start? By leaving the order and trying to stop their operations by rebellion? Allen might join, but they alone would not be enough to stop the order. Should he work from within? Exorcists were nothing but tool in that place…And Kanda knew it. Even if he stayed here though…there was no guarantee that he would make a difference. The Akuma were far stronger than him. Even the weakest ones. And even if he did prevent this future, Lavi had said there were thousands of possibilities. This one might be prevented, but another equally horrifying future could take its place. Maybe worse than this. Kanda growled in frustration.

Allen though, simply smiled. He slowly walked forward, drawing the attention of the other two and he made his way up to the gate. He stopped next to Lavi, who did not move to look at him, and touched the bark of the tree.

"Wait for me everyone." He said. "I'll come back to you soon. I promise."

Lavi seemed surprised and turned to look at him just Allen threw his arms around his shoulders. Both Lavi and Kanda looked shocked and unsure of what to do as Allen hugged Lavi tighter, smiling and sighing contently as he took in Lavi's sent. It was a mix of ash and something else that was entirely Lavi.

"You have faith in me?" Allen asked after a while.

Still surprised, Lavi slowly nodded.

"Then that's all I need. I'll find the strength to face whatever comes my way. So long as you have faith in me, I know you'll always be beside me. And so I have nothing to fear."

Lavi's arms shook. Allen smiled and hugged him tighter; giving Lavi a warm feeling he had forgotten. Lavi seemed to struggle with what to do, his arms lifting half way in bewilderment. Allen pulled away and took both Lavi's hands in his, smiling brightly as he had done for Lavi a hundred years ago. Then he looked down to Kanda, who was still wide eyed at the sudden display of affection. He almost looked a little desirous.

Allen smiled and walked down to him. _What the heck? _Allen thought as he gave Kanda a hug too. Lavi and Kanda, his two dearest friends. Both were confused, both were lonely, but only one had the courage to admit it. But that suited Allen just fine. He was willing to wait, for however long it took. "We have faith in you Kanda." He said wholeheartedly. "It won't make a difference what you choose. You'll always be dear to me." He let go and walked back up to Lavi, standing firmly beside him as they both awaited Kanda's decision.

Kanda had a faint hue to his face, which he blocked with his bangs. When he looked up again, he had his usual hard gaze. "Don't expect me to go up there and hug you too Usagi. This future is mine just as much as anyone else's. And I'll be damned if I let it all end here. I made my decision three days ago. Now you must follow through. Close the gate."

Lavi looked from Kanda to Allen. One glared at him, the other offered only smiles and good things. There was a sudden flash and he was standing as he used too. An eye patch and a headband, a coat and a ridiculously large hammer. Lavi smiled, his lip trembling with tears. Maybe he wasn't completely lost yet. Slowly he extended his hand again, and the door closed. There was a sigh of relief echoing somewhere, and for some reason, the future seemed a little brighter.

* * *

Kanda drew his sword and closed his eyes. He moved carefully to his side, calling to it with his mind. _Mugen. _It activated and he burst forward, wasting no more time on his weapon. The Akuma before him screeched with glee as it dove for its prey, thinking only of blood and sweet death. Kanda had other plans though. He hit the Akuma with his sword, only chipping the hard exterior before he used his sword to propel him upward. From behind him Allen suddenly appeared, slashing the place Kanda had hit with his own sword, the Crown Clown flowing elegantly behind him. The blow cut threw the Akuma, and it reared back, roaring in pain. This gave Kanda the opening he needed. He descended, slashing at the gash again and forcing it further, cutting through the beasts' belly. Allen hit the ground and rushed forward, hitting the Akuma and the base and flying up, meeting Kanda half way and grabbing the samurais arm. Both pushed away from the creature as it fell, a light surrounding its body as the soul flew towards freedom.

Allen and Kanda hardly had time to rejoice as another Akuma came from the ground. Allen, still holding onto Kanda, thrust him forward so that he hit the beast with enough force to knock it back. Allen jumped forward, Kanda catching his foot in his hand allowing him to jump higher with a boost. Allen turned himself into a propeller as he hit the Akuma over and over with his sword. The Akuma roared as Kanda cut him at the base, trying to draw the creatures head toward him. Both exorcists had to jump back as the Akuma's tail suddenly burst from the ground. Kanda was able to dodge, but there was no way for Allen to avoid it. Instead he plunge d his sword into the tail and was dragged along with it.

"Allen!" Kanda screamed as the Akuma drove its tail into the ground, causing a cloud of ash to rise. The Akuma seemed to smile and looked at Kanda, chuckling with joy. Kanda grit his teeth together and screamed as he sliced the air with his blade, sending an army of hell beasts onto the Akuma. The beasts bite into the flesh where Allen had cut and tore through it, cutting the Akuma in half and finishing it. Kanda panted with rage and exhaustion, looking to the mound of ash that the Akuma caused where it had crushed Allen.

_No… _Kanda stayed frozen as he waited for something. Some movement, a sound. But it was silent.

* * *

**Allen: That was great. (smiles contently then suddenly notices the readers) Oh um....Hai! Well that pain pills finally kicked in, and Kiki and Lavi are now sleeping them off while the car continues to speed out of control....Don't worry, Kanda is trying to stop it.**

**(a loud screech and a crash sounds in the distance)**

**Allen: .......A~nyway, I'm sure Kiki would like some more reviews if you find the time, maybe some opinions. ****We're open to ideas!**** Kiki also wants to apologize for any typos, its bed time and she didn't have time to look it over. Have a nice da~y! :D  
**


	4. Armageddon

**oOo…..Heya! I know you guys! You're the readers! Ah yes…Good times…Good times. Sooo….Yeah, Kanda was able to stop the car! Yay! Unfortunately the car did not make it…Or Lavi. He's in a full body cast and will be out next chapter! =D**

**Allen: Kanda how could you?! He was my Los Angeles lover! T_T **

**Me: You only loved him in LA?**

**Allen: That was the only place Kanda would get drunk enough to be open to the idea. Sometimes he joined! =D**

**Kanda: O.O…….**

**Me: Kanda drinks? **

**Allen: BASICALLY! XD**

**Kanda: You little bastard! (attacks Allen)**

**Me: (watches them fight, wondering if she should do something) …Eh. They're too far. (Takes manga and reads.)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Armageddon

Allen jumped from the dust, smiling and waving his hand. "I'm okay!" He shouted.

Kanda starred, a small laugh escaping his lips. "You damn brat!" He was about to run forward, to punch the stupid Moyashi in the face, but then the ground split and another Akuma came to join the fray. Kanda stumbled backwards and looked up just in time to see Allen flung into the air. The Akuma opened its jaws, waiting for the boy to falls into its waiting mouth.

_I can't teach you to survive here, nor can I save you. _"Orochi!" Lavi threw his blade down as he flew overhead, his weapon slicing through the Akuma as if it were nothing. Kanda jumped just in time to catch Allen as he fell, Lavi landing effortlessly beside them. The soul of the Akuma departed, resting in peace at last.

Lavi turned to see Kanda fussing over Allen. He smiled as Kanda began to scold him on being a fool. Lavi always knew that Kanda liked Allen, but his stubborn pride and sense of duty kept him from ever admitting it. Or even acknowledging it. But here, all they had was each other. There was no room for pride, nor was there any duty left as an obligation. Everything was choice. Maybe here, Allen and Kanda might have a chance.

Lavi looked on down the road. He had made it far past this city, past the new order headquarters and the sea of ash. He had made it all the way to the Earl's tower, hoping to kill the source in one fell swoop. This was an imprudent hope. There were factors that guarded the tower, and if he wanted any chance of entering, they had to be removed. Lavi had tried many times to eliminate these factors on his own, with no success. He could not do it on his own. He looked at Allen and Kanda again. They were able to destroy two. They were getting better. But it still wasn't enough. Lavi jumped forward and disappeared into one of the buildings. By the time Allen and Kanda looked for him, he was already gone.

"Where do you think he went?" Allen asked as Kanda helped him up.

"Probably back to base. It's been a long day. We should rest." Kanda replied.

Allen's face fell. "Do you think we can make it back without Lavi? We couldn't even take ten steps out the door."

Kanda looked at him sternly. "We're gonna have to."

Allen looked up at him and nodded. The day of training and emotional stress was taking its toll on him. He staggered as he walked behind the samurai, his vision going slightly blurry. But he refused to show weakness. He couldn't in this world, and so, walked straight.

Lavi watched from his perch above, as Kanda and Allen trudged back. He could tell they were tired. Their feet dragged in the ash, pushing piles unto more piles as they went. They had done surprisingly well for themselves. The rest was well earned and much needed. Lavi stood up and moved slowly down the building. He followed Allen and Kanda, making sure they made it back in one peace to the hollow. When they were safe, he moved back outside and moved through the buildings in silence. His step didn't make a sound as he moved, almost as if he was a ghost traveling through air. He was silent and swift as he made his way back to the tree.

It was calling to him. He could hear the song of the innocence play, their voices rising into the night. They spoke words long lost to humanity, taken away by ignorance before their dying time. But Lavi heard their call and words, the beating drums and chimes of their plea. The rhythm danced all the way to the great tree with him. He could not only hear the drums and voices, but feel it in his heart, his step, with every breathe of ash he took. As he approached closer, the voices grew softer. Before it was like the pounding song of war, a fierce and powerful cry of battle. Now it slowed, the sound of water filling his ears with the slow remorseful tune of creation. And its counterpart, destruction. The drums would start up again, becoming ever more powerful as he came closer. But despite the drums, the song spoke of rising, of flying through a golden sky and finding the hard embrace of life. It spoke of preparation and love, accompanied by a terrible sadness of letting go. Lavi listened to the song and his skin began to crawl with the intensity of the voices. The drums became more frequent as he stepped upon the soil of the tree.

Lavi did not move from his spot as the song of rising continued. He simply watched as the branches of the tree began to sway. The roots began to move in, moving up to sway with the branches. The tree split and light emanated from its center, as the music picked up again. The leaves swayed and swirled all shades of blue and green, some falling off and floating through the wind. The light slowly left the belly of the tree and swirled around its mother, as if to protect it from some unseen force. It came to Lavi and caressed him gently. Carefully…Lavi responded to the touch.

_They have come. _The tree sang. _The Fires have come. The Fires have come at last. _

The tree moved with a greater purpose than before. Seeming almost to float into the air as it dancing with its children, singing and beating on invisible drums.

_Come hither, the end. On that chosen day, the Wanderer shall be granted eternal rest. For the Fires courage, a new future. Come hither, my dear, the end. _

Lavi felt the deep cresses of his black heart stir. The light had circled him now, encasing him in warmth.

_Journey on Wanderer, the Fires come, find the three factors. One east, one west, the other waits beneath the rest. Follow the Wanderer, he knows the way, the Fires follow. The Earl waits above his tower, in the sky sits a false god upon his throne. Find him, destroy him, DESTROY HIM! Come back to us children, we will lead you back home, and then die with you, Wanderer. Come back to us children…Return…_

Lavi slowly lifted his hands to his scarf wrapped around his eyes, lifting the fabric slowly. The light circling around him shot up to his eyes and lifted him up. He grunted in slight pain and then leaned back, as a sense of calm flooded over him. He smiled openly.

_Go Gods children. Wanderer, the guiding light, you shall learn love. Fires, the right and left fists, you shall be the spark that burns this future away. You will learn love. Go now children, trust in each other, and move forth. Be yourself and be true, do not be afraid of what lies ahead. There is nothing you cannot overcome. Fight onward, sons of earth and sky. Stay together, fight together, love together. Be true children, and move forth._

Lavi held unto himself, as if the light around him were arms that hugged him back. "Yes." He prayed as the light continued to move through him. "I will guide them…I will learn again…what I have lost in these years. To that, I will stay true. I will be true to myself. I will be a wanderer no more."

_Go to the east, then the west, and then find the last below. The false god shall be the final. You see the path before you, now…Follow it! A Wanderer, a shepherd of the earth, the Fires, the destruction that brings forth new life. Now…be true. And go forth!_

Slowly the light released Lavi and retracted back into the tree. The roots returned to the earth and the trunk fell back into the soil. The leaves that had fled slowly returned to their branches, the colors fading back to normal as it should be. Everything returned to normal, the voices dying away, and suddenly Lavi was standing by himself, his black scarf on the ground beside him. Slowly he picked the scarf up and wrapped it around his eyes again. He looked at the tree one last time, smiling still at the prophecy told. He liked this one. This one promised something hopeful. He would be true, he would be his own. The problem was, he wasn't sure if he remembered himself anymore. He thought back to Allen and Kanda, waiting for him at the hollow. Smiling, he resolved he would find himself again, and follow the path he had started long ago.

On his trip back, he didn't encounter any Akuma.

Kanda looked up as Lavi walked into the hollow. Allen had tried to stay up and wait for him, but had fallen asleep before long. Kanda sat beside him as he looked through some of the papers Lavi had scattered around. Most of them were in a writing he couldn't read, but some were notes on ancient legends and symbols, many of the symbols that surrounded this hollow. Through the notes Kanda learned that these symbols were used by the ancient exorcists before them to ward demons away, namely the Akuma. Each symbol had a meaning to it that warded off evil spirits like Joy, Kinship, Beloved, and so on. This was all Kanda could decipher at the moment. Everything else was in ancient text, that he wondered if Lavi had had the time to decode.

Lavi looked at Allen then at Kanda and nodded a small smile on his face. He moved over to sit across the room, and Kanda made a disapproving stare.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"To consult the innocence one more time." Lavi smiled.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Consult the innocence?"

Lavi ruffled through some papers and looked over it. "This is in ancient text so you couldn't understand it, but the ancients believed that innocence was alive in its own way. After Hevlaska turned into the tree I started to hear voices. Not just hers, but other voices too. One night it grew louder. It sounded like many people singing, and the sound of water, chimes, and drums played. Thinking there as someone out there, I followed the noise."

Lavi put the paper down and picked up another one, which he walked over to Kanda. It was a rough sketch of a tree, its roots rising into the air, its leaves flying in the wind beside it.

"That's what I found. The leaves were all changing colors and the song was everywhere. That was when I first encountered the light from the tree, and it moved all around. It was really incredible." Lavi sat back down in front of Kanda as he examined the picture. "After that the tree spoke. It said, _"Time has come, to think, what have we done? Time has come, there is but a spark, left to fight this war. Time has come, soon to end, and claim what has been borrowed. Wanderer, you may fight, but Time has come, soon to take back your life. Time has come for everyone." _Lavi continued to smile. "It's still true, but at the very least, I have a little more time to finish this."

Kanda starred at him for a moment, seeming to ponder his smile. "Are you content to die?" He finally asked.

Lavi continued to smile. "Yes. I'm ready to die."

For some reason Kanda felt a tug at his heart. Like the words he heard were the ones he expected to hear, but still, he wished differently. _Lavi's still alive. _Kanda thought. _Waiting with that same goofy smile in the past. _That didn't make him feel any better. For some reason, this felt like a different Lavi. And losing him would be the end of it. Kanda looked down at Allen, sleeping away peacefully.

"Kanda." Lavi spoke and Kanda looked up to meet his gaze. "There's something I've wanted to ask you…about Alma…"

Kanda looked away and Lavi closed his mouth. He knew better then to question further. Instead he slumped against the wall and lay still. The sudden movement startled Kanda, and he starred at Lavi for a long time, waiting for something to happen. But Lavi did not move. It didn't even look like he was breathing. Slowly, Kanda stood up and walked over to the hundred year old man. He put two fingers to Lavi's neck, feeling around for a sign of life. But he had none. There was no pulse.

* * *

**Allen: How did that turn into sex? (looks at Kanda on the floor with a Vodka bottle in his hand) Oh. That's how. **

**Me: Lol, Kanda's a drunk. Anyway, Allen put your cloths back on, no one wants to see your white baby ass. **

**Allen: You love my ass! **

**Me: That's why no one else can see it. Lest I release the hounds. Do you remember the hounds?**

**Allen: o.o……(shudders)**

**Me: I thought so. Anyway everyone I apologize for any typos, I'm not perfect. Read past 'em or don't read, complain to me, and I'll just find a way to complain back. =) But I'd like a review of what you think of the chapter. Also, I heard that people like the little convos I have at the beginning with Allen and everyone. My friend, Mariah, and I have been making a parody about McBeth, Kingdom Hearts, Samara from the Ring, D. Gray-Man, Fullmetal Alchemist, and we are currently working Bayonetta and Final Fantasy peeps in there. Kayako from the Grudge might join. Would anyone care to read? Gimme an email and I'll post it if y'all want. =))**


	5. The White Heartbeat

**Heya everyone! Pleasure to be seeing you again. I am lovin' all your comments and all the stats I am gettin' fer this story here. So I shall keep up with it to the best of my ability. =D If I get a block don't hate me. o.o..... (Foreshadowing) ****Announcements! Lavi has _not _made a full recovery, but he wanted to be here for you all in this lovely chapter. (points to Lavi in a full body cast trying to wave) ....It's not working Lavi. (muffled curseing) ....Anyway! Lavi should be better by next chapter. Or worse. Whichever comes first. =)**

**Allen: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Me: It simply means that something could happen that might take Lavi a bit longer to recover. Or not recover at all. Whichever comes first. =)**

**Allen: Don't joke like that!**

**Me: But I'm not-**

**Allen: No! Lies! You're a liar! (Turns to Lavi) Don't listen to her it'll be al....Oh...My...God....**

**(Kanda leans over Lavi as he stabs him over and over with his sword)**

**Me: (flips through script) This wasn't supposed to happen till _after _the chapter! Kanda you skipped important details!**

**Allen: You _knew _about this! (takes out giant battle axe) You bitch!**

**Me: That wasn't in the script either... (is chopped in half)**

**Allen: The deed is done. (looks at Lavi, whom Kanda is still stabbing. A tear runs down his eye) I...I couldn't save you...**

**Kanda: He's not dead.**

**Allen: But you stabbed him! You're still stabbing him! (points accusingly)**

**Kanda: Doesn't mean he's dead.**

**Allen: ......(looks at Kiki who is slowly regenerating) ......Fuck. **

* * *

Chapter Five: The White Heartbeat

Kanda had yelled and kicked Lavi many times, but still he did not move. It was truly as if he were dead. But why so suddenly? It had come completely out of nowhere. Kanda took to sitting across the room and watching Lavi, determined to be there when he 'woke up' and question him. But as the night dragged on, he felt his eyelids droop. _Sleep. _A kind voice cooed to him. _He'll still be there in the morning. _Soon Kanda could not deny rest any longer. Slowly, he let his eyelids fall.

Allen breathed a sigh of relief when Kanda had fallen asleep. He was surprised when he woke up to Kanda kicking and yelling at Lavi. He was even more surprised when Kanda didn't even seem to notice him. Instead he took to trying to get Kanda to rest, so he would leave Lavi alone. He looked at the shrouded man by the wall, deciding to leave him alone as well. Getting up and dusting himself off, he slowly made his way out of the hollow.

He looked around the ashen city with a sort of sad curiosity. So much had happened, right beneath him. Not only that, he was alive somewhere in this world. Locked up in a place that wasn't familiar anymore. His only hope was to destroy to the Earl, and this future along with him. Defeating them would seal everything, but he wondered. What would happen if he died in this world? The one that was sealed away? Would that determine his future as well? Would his destiny after this be to die, because he died here already? And what about Kanda? They didn't even know what his part here was yet. Allen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Everything was uncertain, and everything would change by the choices they make. Lavi was right.

_Heh heh heh! _Allen whipped around at the sound of laughter. He could feel it tickling the corners of his brain. No matter where he looked, he could not see the source of the voice. It was speaking directly to him. _So this is the innocence's last hope? A missionary of the past? That's hilarious! This'll be too easy. _

Allen's eyes widened. "Rhode?" He asked.

_New and improved! Welcome to the future! Do you like it? Walking in the remains of your fellow humans? _

Allen looked at the ground. His feet were buried in the ash, up to his ankle. His boots crunched over it like it was grey snow from back in the past. His face fell. "What's the point now Rhode?" He asked. "There's nothing left."

It was silent for a moment. Then the ash began to swirl around him. Rhode took a step from the vortex, and emerged from the ash, smiling like she always did. She looked just like she did in the past, one hundred years ago. Allen couldn't help but stare. Rhode giggled and twirled around.

"Not doing to bad for myself, am I? Unlike your friend. He's a wreck." Rhode beamed.

Allen's face turned into a look of hatred. "What's the point of all this?" Allen asked again. "Was it just a game? Destroy all humans?" (Lol, yes I realize that actually _is _a game. XD)

Rhode frowned. "I don't know what you mean Allen."

"Look around!" Allen threw his arms wide. "There's nothing left worth living for! Nothing to rule or own, no one to command or love! It's empty and futureless. Is this what the Earl wanted? To just destroy everything until there wasn't anything left, even for him?!"

Rhode looked at the enraged Allen for a moment. It was strange. When Allen had first come here, he wasn't made at all. In fact, it was almost what he'd expected. When he looked at the city, deader than anything else, he felt sad and wanted to change things, but nothing more. At least he thought so. Now, upon seeing Rhode in perfect health and looking as cheery as ever, he felt the rage burn inside him. He thought of Lavi, miserably alone and worn-looking like the rest of this place. He had become the buildings and the forgotten rocking chairs, just a part of the decay. How dare the Noah.

"This is ridiculous." Allen looked down. "There's no point to this."

"You think so?" Allen looked up and was startled to see Rhode right in front of him. Before he could back away, Rhode wrapped her arms around him and drew him close till their noses were touching. "There's no point? Nothing left? Then tell me something Allen. Why did you stay? Why didn't you just leave?"

Allen gulped. "Because there's a chance to change things."

"Change things? Fine, change this future. Another equally horrible future will follow it. After all, one of the biggest contributors to earth's destruction was the order. Do you think that when you'll go back, you can stop them? They arrogantly go on, without any regards to others at all. Kanda and Alma are a perfect example of that."

Allen trembled. "What do you mean?"

Rhode smiled. "You haven't had the pleasure of experiencing that little endeavor yet, but you will. And when you do you'll know that it's hopeless. The world's fate was set long ago. Stay here still and you'll figure that out sooner. Know why?"

Allen looked at her for a moment, and then slowly shook his head. Rhode smiled evilly. She leaned closer, and whispered in his ear. "Because you already have."

Allen lashed out, pushing Rhode away and falling back into the ash. Rhode jumped back effortlessly and laughed. Allen sat up and threw a handful of ash at her. Causing her to fall back and choke.

"You're lying!" Allen spat. "You're trying to manipulate me into your way of thinking."

Rhode wiped the ash from her face and glared at the boy, who sat waiting for her response. She starred for a long time, a seemingly murderous intent in her eyes. But it soon passed, with a sort of realization. Allen remembered at the arc when Rhode had kissed him and declared that she loved him. He wondered if even now, she still felt that way. Either way, it didn't matter to Allen. Rhode smiled.

"Think what you want. Believe your dead friend. It doesn't matter to me." She grinned and twirled around, the ash swirling around her as she disappeared. From beneath her came two Akuma, drooling at the sight of living flesh. Allen only had enough time to jump back as they both dove for him at the same time. Allen grit his teeth and forced himself to concentrate. He summoned his sword, calling out its name and landing on the offending Akuma. He stabbed the face of the human it kept shown as a mockery of the human race. The Akuma roared and reared back, but Allen held onto the sword as he was flung around. The second Akuma tried to bite Allen while he was still holding on, but missed and bite the other Akuma instead. Allen took his chance, removing his sword and jumping for the other Akuma. He stabbed the face of that one as well, and jumped away in time as the Akuma also reared back in pain. Allen landed on a nearby building, turning back only to see concrete and ceiling as he fell through the weak roofing.

Allen landed on the first floor, hitting something hard with his head. He felt something wet trickle through his hair, and his vision began to blur. At this moment the Akuma burst through the wall and grabbed him with its long tongue. It threw him in all corners of the room before it drew him out and threw him into the air. Allen tried to fight back, but his body wasn't responding like it was supposed to. Allen only had enough time to look the east in the mouth, as his world went black.

* * *

The city farther on did not have so much ash dominating its streets. It was filled with the more modern buildings that Kanda and Allen had yet to see in the past. The roads were cracked in a way that gave indications to an earthquake. The buildings had blood on them, some of it the black substance of Akuma. Even some bodies of Akuma were left to decay. Beyond this forgotten battlefield lay the last ocean, its waters barely reaching up to the knees. They would have to cross that in order to reach the first surviving factor.

Lavi looked around the desert place, wondering if they should stop for now. He looked back at Kanda, who stayed a ways behind him as he cradled Allen in his arms. Lavi had only come in the nick of time, prying the unconscious boy from the Akumas mouth and then killing them both. Poor Allen had yet to wake up, though they had traveled so far. He looked forward again and sighed.

"We should rest for the night." He said after a moment of thought. The sun was setting in the distance. A sight Lavi rarely saw, and he treasured the few moments he had. Kanda walked up beside him and looked at the sunset as well, wondering if he would see one again on his journey.

"We need to decide what we're going to do about crossing the ocean." Lavi said. "It may not be so much water, but that doesn't mean we can stop in salt water."

Kanda thought for a moment. "We'll build a raft. Make a sail and take turns leading it along. Do you know where to find some cloth and wood?"

Lavi nodded. "We can cut up dressers and things left behind. And use sheets from bed spreads. I'll gather all we need after I set up camp."

"I can set it up." Kanda tried to move on but Lavi followed him.

"You don't know how to write the symbols. It'll only take a minute." Lavi stayed on his heel and Kanda growled.

"Fine. Just keep busy. Don't die on me again." Lavi stopped for a moment, as if taken aback by the comment. Kanda did not notice and continued to walk forward.

_You have to live! _Images of the past flashed through Lavi's mind like a burn that wouldn't heal. _No matter what you have to live! _

_You are a bookman! You must not involve yourself in the lives of people!_

_You're our comrade too, aren't you?_

"This is what happens in a war…" Lavi whispered.

_I have to go back for him!_

_You will be destroyed by the demon you yourselves created._

_What is important to you? What do you value most? Ink and paper…do you ever see the people behind them?_

"I did once."

_There's nothing left…There's no hope…_

_There's always a chance to change things!_

_That chance is now up to you._

_Lavi…I'm so sorry…_

"I'm sorry too." Lavi trembled.

_Don't give up. I have faith in you. You will stop this!_

_There's no hope…_

_I'm so sorry…_

_We have to keep fighting Lavi!_

_So sorry…_

_Just leave me here to die._

_I won't give up on you. _

_I'm so…sorry…_

_I don't care if you're a bookman! You're still my friend, and I won't leave you!_

_Why…Why do you still consider me…a comrade?_

_…You have to live Lavi…I'm so sorry…_

_...It's okay…I forgave you the moment it happened…so rest easy…Allen…_

Lavi moved his hand through his hair, sighing and trembling terribly. Memories came in waves, and spoke years of despair to him. For so long he fought with himself. He was a bookman, but he loved his friends. He was a bookman, but he loved this world. He felt like a disgrace and a betrayer all at once. But Allen…Allen changed all that. He knew now, what path he wanted. And it would be by his own hand…that Allen would finally be allowed to rest.

* * *

**Allen: (is trembling in a closet) Please, is anyone out there cares about me, you will call fanfiction police!**

**Kanda: (is sitting next to Allen) Why am I in here?**

**Allen: You'll be my human shield if necessary.**

**(a hole bursts through the door)**

**Me: Al~len. Ka~nda.**

**Allen + Kanda: O.O;........REVIEW! **


	6. I'll wait for you there

**Yo face is ridiculous! Can I have yo number? Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I-**

**(Is stabbed by Kanda.)**

**Kanda: Shut up you skanky bitch!**

**Allen: Yay! Lavi's back!**

**Lavi: ..........**

**Allen: Lavi? Hey. You okay? You want a so~da?**

**Lavi: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Allen: Hey. Hey. You want some ice cream?**

**Lavi: ......................**

**Allen: .................**

**Kanda: ..................**

**Mariah: ..................**

**Sandra: ...................**

**Tifa: .................**

**Malcom: ...................**

**Red: .....................**

**Me: (bursts through the door with machien guns) KNOCK KNOCK IT'S PARTY O'CLOCK! **

**(Everyone screams. Enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter Six: _I'll wait for you there._

_Allen and Lavi looked up the tall castle. It hovered over them, its black stained bricks and glowing blue glass gave a haunting display of both innocence and corruption. The large doors before them, covered in spikes and soundless, screaming faces, slowly opened. Lavi turned to look at Allen. The years had worn away the boy in him. His face was hard and determined; his scar had grown larger and stronger. His cloths were tattered and covered in ash, much like Lavi's, and his body had hardly a place without a scratch or bruise. Allen had chunks of skin missing, poor excuses for bandages wrapped about his arms and legs to provide some healing security. But all Lavi could think about was that that Allen had lost the child about him. Even when he was in the order, Allen had a certain child-like glow about him, which kept his youth youthful, and made everyone around him smile. Lavi looked to the doors, ready to face what waited for him inside. _

_Inside waited for him the Millennium Earl, who he had failed to kill._

_Inside waited for him the bodies of comrades, who he had betrayed._

_Inside waited the prospect for a new future, which he had lost. _

_Lavi was the one to take the first step inside and walk down the daunting hallway. Allen was soon to follow and look up at the interesting statues of demons feasting on the flesh of men. His brows furrowed in anger and he walked faster, his determination growing even more so. The first room would be the hardest. It would gradually get easier as they went along._

_As the first door to the room ahead opened for them, they were greeted by darkness save for a spot in the room, where Lenalee sat with her face buried in her hands. The door closed behind the two exorcists, and they drew their weapons, emotion vacant on their faces. _

_Slowly Lenalee lifted her head, and smiled at the two._

_"Al…len…" she said slowly. "La…vi…"_

_They attacked. _

Lavi jumped from his sleep. He did not scream, he was cold and felt almost numb. Lavi held onto his throat as he choked on something and soon spit out blood. He cursed and looked around the small room they had made their camp. Allen and Kanda were still sleeping. Hastily he stood and ran out, taking his hammer and jumping out onto the streets below. He stomped his feet and ran as clumsily as he could, trying his absolute hardest to get attention. A familiar rumbling formed below him as three Akuma burst from their hiding places, all too happy to oblige his calls.

Lavi pounced and wasted no time in killing the first one. He propelled off the things body and hit the second one, slicing through it and the third in one blow. He spun around in the air as a fourth burst from the ground. He felt his heart beating again as he called his weapons name and threw the blade down on the creature. Before his weapon could beat him down, Lavi grabbed hold of it and quickly looked for some water. He found a small puddle, more grime than anything else, but he dipped his sleeve in it and ran back to the room, as the Akuma were dissipating into the air.

He washed the blood away as best as he could. When he was done it looked like just another stain on the floor. Lavi heaved a sigh of relief and sat down. He still tasted blood at the edge of his lips. He licked it away and hoped that there was not another sign of sickness upon his face. What could be seen of it. Lavi leaned back on the wall. A dream, voices of the past…why was all this happening _now? _He looked at the hammer, his weapon and arm, beside him. Was it the innocence? Was it trying to tell him something? Anger slowly boiled up inside of him. This was all because of the innocence. He suffered because of the innocence. The Earl, he fought to destroy the things. If the innocence never existed, would the Earl not exist either? Lavi grabbed his weapon and was prepared to through it through the window. But his hand would not move farther than above his head, where he released a breath he had not realized he was holding and dropped the wretched thing.

_Someday. _Lavi told himself. _Someday we'll be free…Allen…Kanda…Everyone…Wait for me there. Someday soon, we'll all be free. _

Lavi looked over at the slumbering forms of Allen and Kanda, and felt tears well up behind his scarf. He realized something. They were essential to defeating the Earl and creating a new future. It would be hard. They would have to defeat an enemy that they could not defeat in the past, and then they would have to defeat him again. They would not only have to do that, they would have to change the order too. Some people might have to die. But more than that Lavi realized that they were his last hope. This was the last chance Lavi had. For some reason, he felt like he had been defeated long ago. Solemnly, he let his head fall into his hands, and he wept silently.

* * *

When Allen woke, his arms were wrapped around air. He frowned and hugged himself tighter. In his dreams he felt warmth and love, he saw Lavi as he was before, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory, all of his friends. It was so sweet he almost ran into the light, wanting nothing more than to be consumed by that wonderful warmth. But he stopped. There was no voice to call him back, no tug on his sleeve that told him of life on the other side. But he remembered instead, the future Lavi. And his words of choice and consequences. Allen cried. He wanted so badly to be in that warmth, but he could not leave Lavi to suffer anymore. He had caused his friends grief. With his own hands if he had too…he would put an end to it. Allen could not stop the flow of tears as he walked away. Realization was a cruel thing. Allen followed his tears into the blackness of his heart, walking only because there was no point in stopping.

When he woke, Lavi was there to comfort him. He walked over to Allen and saw the water on his cheek. Allen seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as Lavi slowly went to stroke his cheek. Allen jolted into reality, almost drawing his sword before he realized it was Lavi. Lavi only smiled at the frightened boy. There it was. The boy in him that could melt any heart. Oh how Lavi missed his friend.

"It's okay." Lavi said, unflinching. "It's hard I know…You just have to remember, your friends are here. Alive and waiting for you. Heaven can be a misleading thing. It only shows you what you want. Remember what you need."

Allen relaxed at Lavi's understanding words. So he had been there too. He had seen heaven and walked away. Looking around Allen realized that must have taken tremendous strength. On his part too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a burden." Allen sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"A city to the north. From here we'll cross the sea until we reach the cross-road point. From there…well I'm not entirely sure. But for now at least, we know where we're going." Lavi stood up and offered Allen a hand. Allen accepted it gratefully and stood.

"Where's Kanda?" He asked.

"Down by the shore. We're almost done with the raft. I came to get you. Can you walk?" Lavi held onto Allen's arm to give him support. Allen tested one foot, and then the other. He found himself to be sore, and little wobbly, but only from lack of movement. Soon, he was walking straight and tall. He smiled at Lavi.

"I want to end this." He said. Lavi seem surprised. "Let's go."

The roads were less than inviting. Lavi had to slow down as Allen took his time to take in the sights. Allen would frown and look away at the sight of people who had tried to fling themselves from the window or hang themselves by it. Lavi eventually took his hand and led him towards the sun, which was high in the sky. The sea Allen saw looked strange to him at first. Then as he walked upon the sand and saw its miles of expanse he understood. The sea was nearly dead. Still, walking in pure saltwater for however long, Allen assumed would be long, was not good for you. Allen looked down the sea shore and saw skeletons trying to drag themselves to the city above. He walked quicker and held onto Lavi's arm. Hopefully the sea would have a more welcoming setting to it.

Kanda looked up as the two approached and Allen saw then what he and Lavi had been working on. The raft was thick with wood from dressers and doors, a large metal pole stood in the center with a make-shift sail flapping uselessly in the mild wind. The raft was thick enough to float by easily, but thin enough not to drag across the bottom of the ocean. After Kanda had finished tying the boat together, he walked over to Allen and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're a real pain in the ass. Maybe someday we won't have to babysit you anymore." Kanda snarled, but his relief in Allen's well being was evident by the fact the he continued to stroke his hair. Allen smiled, as did Lavi.

"Sorry. I'll get stronger, I promise." Allen said.

"Che. That'll be the day." Kanda replied cruelly.

The two hadn't noticed that Lavi had moved away from them. He ran his hands over the raft, checking every knot and crook. He attached the sail to the deck of the raft, making the wind catch hold and almost move the thing to the sea. With a final push, Lavi managed to send it drifting into the water. He smiled when he saw that it floated well. He didn't bother to roll up his pants as he walked into the sea as well, and continued to make sure the raft was ready for the journey. When he was done, he took a large stick he had found and drove it into the sand a ways away, where he tied to raft to it. He watched it drift a moment, seeing if it would somehow break or tear away. But it only bobbed about lazily, waiting for its purpose to be fulfilled.

"How does it look?" Lavi looked up to see that Kanda and Allen had finally pulled away from their reverie to remember him. Lavi smiled and shook his head. Though he knew the two had forgotten him while he worked, somehow this made him incredibly happy.

"Fine. It will work for the journey at least. We only need it for a few days." Lavi replied.

"Is that how far the cross-road point is?" Allen asked.

Lavi nodded. "Yes, about three days of treading water. If the wind picks up, it might speed up time a little bit."

Kanda nodded. "Alright. We'll go back and get the supplies."

Lavi stood. "There's something I need to do. If I'm not back but nightfall, go on without me. I'll catch up." Lavi trekked into the water again, and began to carve symbols into the raft with the butt of his weapon. Allen stepped forward.

"Won't you be here?" He asked.

Lavi didn't look back. "Maybe. It all depends."

"On wha-" Kanda grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him away from any further questioning. He dragged Allen away; ignoring the glares the boy sent his back. Eventually he heard Allen sigh and struggle to catch up with Kanda, who still held onto his arm firmly.

"What's he going to do?" Allen asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know." Kanda relied indifferently. "But there's something wrong with him Allen. I don't think it's bad, but…I don't know."

Allen's eyes widened as he followed Kanda back into the city. "What do you mean? Are you talking about the fact that he's a hundred and seventeen years old?"

"Probably older for all we know. That might be though Allen. The other night…before you walked out for God knows what, he died. He died Allen I swear he did. I hit him and screamed at him and he didn't move. When I woke up he was perfectly fine…And this morning, I found a blood smear by where he slept. There's something wrong with him. I just don't know what."

Allen looked at him for a moment before his head fell in thought. Allen knew that Lavi was suffering. He just didn't know how much.

* * *

_The first room would be the hardest. It would gradually get easier as they went along. But oh, how horribly, horribly wrong they both were. _

_First was Lenalee. Her face showed nothing but happiness as the two walked in, even as their weapons were drawn. She smiled as they walked up to her, and reached out her arms for their warmth. For their love. _

_But her face distorted into agony as they struck the first blow. She screamed and writhed beneath them pathetically, as if she didn't know what else to do. Eventually she brought out her dark boots, but she never struck. Her face was a painting of pain, sadness, and confusion. _

_But it wasn't Lenalee. She had died trying to save Komui. She had never come back from that, neither of them had. _

_The light spread with the flow of blood, so that Allen and Lavi could see every drop of it. They both cried. They knew it was not real, but regardless, that was their friend. They could see her face, hear her pleading voice, and feel the blood run past their shoes. _

_One by one they walked into rooms filled with their comrades and killed them all. Each one would scream, each one would cry with the betrayal of one they could trust, each one fell and bled on the floor. One by one they fell; one by one they became less, one by one until there was none. _

_Allen fell to his knees and wept unashamedly in the Earl's palace. Lavi stood with his fist clenched so tight, blood fell from his white fingers._

_"Enough of this…" Lavi whispered. "I'm tired of all this hate and murder…Enough!" He turned to Allen, his brother, his dearest and only friend, and forced him to stand. He looked into his eyes blurred with tears and told him to fight. He told him to use this sadness and turn it into anger. And then use that anger against the Earl. Allen could not force his tears back, but his brows furrowed and he nodded. _

_"The Earl must die." He said slowly. _

_Allen and Lavi walked tall and confident determined not to let the Earl have the satisfaction. Those were nothing but apparitions. They would be better. The last room was ahead; they would take what comes there, and move on to the Earl. This would be the last battle. _

_They were not prepared, despite the burst of confidence. The first room was the hardest. It only got harder as they went along. _

_For what were apparitions before, now they faced something real. And it broke them both. _

* * *

**So whether you like it or not I'm posting that story Mariah and I have written. You better read it. Or I'll come after your children. And give them something....nice. XD Lol jk, but seriously! Review. **


	7. Bold Resolution of the Exorcists

**Yay we're starting off! 'Dis where all the shit starts to get serious yo. We 'bout to find out jus' how far dem exorcists can go, man! Der gonna be a little lime for y'all in de audience, so sit back an' enjoy da chapter!**

**Kanda: _Why _are you talking like that? Speak english!**

**Me: Man, der ain't no reason ta be hatin' the way I talk! **

**Allen: (skips in wearing a frilled lavender dress) I lost a bet. **

**Lavi: (has hearts for eyes) I can die a happy man!**

**Me: I'm checking out. (takes Lavi's hammer and cuts her own neck)**

**Kanda: No~! ...I wanted to do that! (pouts)**

**Allen: How did she do that with a hammer?**

**Lavi: It's the power of LOVE! (glomps Allen)**

**Kanda: Hey, HEY! Off with yourself! That there is my sex slave! (attacks Lavi)**

**Lavi: No~ I just got out of a coma! T.T**

**Allen: Heh heh heh. (secretly enjoys watching men fight over him. And a few fangirls) Anyways everyone, apologies for any typos, tried to get them all. Hope you like the chapter! I gotta go find a phoenix down for really needs to get an automatic for herself. (skips off)**

**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Bold Resolution of the Exorcists

_Lavi rested on the shores, his feet still soaking in the salt water. He did not have to energy to draw them back to him. He did not have the energy for anything, but to breathe. Blood fell from his eyes like tears, as his eyelids protected his gaping wound. He lay shaking, his wounds bleeding openly onto the sand. There was a gash along his side. Another one just above his heart. Cuts and scratches adorned his arms and legs, as if someone meant to carve a message into his skin. But he could not feel it. His heart beat slower…and slower…as every inching second drew by…slower…_

_ After a long while, Lavi tried to sit up. It was easier than he thought, as his body seemed to flow in one fluid movement. He rose in time to see the sun rise with him. He could feel it on his aching skin, how the warmth would tickle at him and wake him from slumber. _

_ Lavi froze. _

_ He could see the sun, though he knew his eyes were gone. He could not feel his wounds, though he knew they were there, but feel the warmth of where he was. He moved his hands about his face and they came away clean. His eyes were back. He stood, without any difficulty at all. He looked ahead, and saw a beautiful plain, glowing brightly with wild flowers and orbs of light dancing peacefully. He saw in that grass, all the friends he had lost. Lenalee, Komui, Krory, Bookman, everyone. Lavi smiled and took a step forward. _

"Struggle no more." _A voice said from above. _"You have earned your rest, my son."

_Lavi took another step forward. He had struggled enough. He deserved to rest. He almost ran into the arms of the waiting smiles ahead of him. _

You have to live!_ Lavi froze again. He starred on at the faces, who he now realized had smiles of sadness. Yes, finally Lavi saw heaven was missing two. He looked down and felt his lip tremble. He took a step back. Then another. Soon he fell backwards into the waiting darkness of his body on earth. He woke with a jolt and suddenly felt all the pain. His eyes were gone, his body tattered like a cast away doll. He coughed and blood flew from his lips, and he realized he was lying on the ground still. He had never gotten up._

_ With great difficulty, he sat up and withdrew his feet from the sand. All the strife, all the struggle, was still evident in his weakening form. He looked up to the sky, seeing only darkness behind his eyelids, and hoped. He hoped with all that was left of his heart. _

Pray you never find me where I am. _He had to live. Heaven had to wait. But someday he would go back. Slowly, Lavi rose to his feet, and limped on, determined to find some means of shelter. When he returned…he would not be alone. Allen and Kanda would either be by his side…or be waiting for him there as well. _

I will live. I will fight. I will find you again.

Here I am; here I will stand.

* * *

Lavi pulled the raft along the water, with the two slumbering forms of Allen and Kanda on the deck. Lavi did not have to say much more when he offered to pull threw the night. The days had been long and uneventful. Allen had tried to play I spy, until Kanda screamed that there was nothing but water on all ends. Lavi didn't ask Allen if he had his deck of cards that was no contest at all. There was no Akuma around, so unfortunately, there was literally nothing to do.

Lavi heard the shifting on clothing as Kanda sat up and looked up to the moon, slowly disappearing in the clouds.

"Are we headed into another ashen area?" He asked indifferently.

"The cross roads is a place made by the Noah. It consists of bones and ash, piled onto one another." Lavi responded. "The sky reflects it, just the same as before."

Kanda sneered. "Poor bastards."

Lavi looked on. "Hm. Poor bastards indeed."

Kanda looked at Lavi as he pulled through the boat. He scratched the back of his head, looking to the side as if he was ashamed of something. Or avoiding a growing itch in his brain.

"Hey Lavi." He began. "You said there were thousands of possibilities for the future. Can you see those futures? Or is everything still uncertain?"

Lavi seemed to think for a moment. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

Kanda seemed surprised. "So you can see them?"

"Bits and pieces." Lavi shrugged. "I've seen possibilities for the future of the world, but I can't tell you if one is certain or not. I've seen futures of individuals as well, that still have the prospect of a future."

"What's your future then?" Kanda leaned forward.

Lavi smiled. "Mine is certain."

Kanda raised an eyebrow and waited. But Lavi never said anything more; he just continued to tread through the water. He pulled the boat with the strength and vigor only an immortal could muster. At least Kanda thought so. He sighed and shook his head. He looked over at Allen, sleeping silently next to him. "What's Allen's future?"

Lavi was silent for a bit more. "Allen has many futures ahead of him. His choices will ultimately decide what will become of him…and others."

"Hevlaska's prophecy?" Kanda inquired.

Lavi smiled. "Yes and no. Allen was destined for greatness the moment Hevlaska made that prediction, but it was never really said how, or why. He was a destroyer of time, but to what end? And by what means? Those would be for him to decide."

Kanda leaned back. "I see. So what futures have you seen?"

Lavi smirked. "Why Kanda. So interested in Allen. Might I inquire as to why?"

Kanda blushed slightly. "I-I was just curious! Nothing more!"

Lavi snickered. "Sure. And I'm a purple hippo that can tap dance."

Kanda growled and folded his arms. "I don't give a damn what you think. Tell me about my future if you're going to make accusations!"

"Yours will be the same Kanda. Your decisions, from here on, will decide your fate." Lavi shook his head. "Though I hope the one where you and Al…len…"

Kanda leaned forward. "The Moyashi? What about me and him? Spill it!"

Lavi seemed almost to start running in the water. Which was very difficult. "Hey did you know the King of Hearts is the only King without a mustache?"

"Don't avoid the question! What about me and Allen?!" Kanda growled.

"Here's another fun fact! Did you know that a frog can throw up? It's really weird because it throws up its stomach first and then digs out all the-"

"Damn you Usagi, don't avoid the question!" Kanda had about enough and launched himself onto Lavi without any warning. The two rolled in the water, Kanda trying to drag Lavi to the raft so he could beat the answer out of him, and Lavi trying desperately to get away. They emerged for a breath of air, with Kanda wrapping his arms around Lavi's neck.

"Tell me what you were going to say!" Kanda roared.

The best Lavi could muster out was a chocked gasp of words jumbled together.

The yelling and chocking eventually woke young Allen. He scratched his head and yawned, stretching out his arms before he actually opened his eyes. He saw Lavi and Kanda rolling about in the water. Kanda looked like a shark frantically trying to grab a fish, and Lavi looked like the fish. He would grab Lavi, and hold him roughly, demanding an answer from him, and with the combination of salt water, adrenalin, and fear, Lavi could get nothing out. So the rampage went on.

Allen watched them fight and wondered if he should do something. He watched as Kanda grabbed Lavi by the shirt and continually dunk him in the water. Allen bit his lip and decided he didn't want that to be him. Instead, he tuned in to what Kanda was yelling about.

"What about Allen and me?!" He screamed with both anger and anticipation. Allen perked up.

"What were you guys talking about?"He asked calmly, but they still heard him. Kanda looked over to Allen, a little startled, and Lavi poked his head out from under the water. Allen only smiled and waited as the two seemed to finally come to the realization that Allen was awake and now he wanted to know too.

"Nothing!" Kanda pushed Lavi away, forcing him back into the water, and walked up onto the raft. "It was just…"

"Playful banter!" Lavi stood up with his finger in the air, smiling triumphantly.

"It looked like he was trying to kill you." Allen said. He looked at Kanda. "Did he say something about you and me?"

Kanda's face tinged red. "No! He was being an idiot so I beat him." He gave Allen his best glare. "Got it?"

Allen looked on unfazed, from Kanda to Lavi. He shrugged. "Okay you don't have to tell me. I was just curious. Good night Kanda, Lavi." He curled back up on the deck and sighed, falling asleep quicker than anticipated. Kanda looked at Lavi who was still smiled, and Kanda just knew if it was visible he would be wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'll get it out of you eventually." He growled.

"Whatever you say Kanda." Lavi grabbed the rope to the raft and began to pull it through the water again. Kanda looked down at Allen. A prospect for his future that involved him and Allen, one Lavi hoped would come to be. He looked at the small form before him and felt the chains of his heart stir. Slowly he leaned down and laid a small kiss on Allen's cheek. The boy sighed contently and smiled softly. Kanda smiled too, looking up to the moon watching back. He hoped that future would come to be too.

* * *

"Tyki, I'm bored!" Rhode complained as she jumped onto he brother and clung to him. Tyki fell back with the extra weight, hitting the snack table near them and scattering sugary, sticky good treats all over them. Rhode giggled and rolled away, promptly laughing and pointing at Tyki as he tried to pick off all the food.

"Can't you find something more productive to do?" Tyki stood up and dusted himself off; making sure that his book was not ruined by the treats. He frowned when he realized it was. "One of the last books in existence, and you manage to get desert all over it."

"That means you can play with me right?" Rhode latched on Tyki again. "I'm so~ bored!"

Tyki grimaced. "Why don't you go play with Allen? He doesn't have anything to do."

"Aw, he just hangs in the same place all day! It's no fun." Rhode pouted. "Why won't the Earl let me wake him up? He'd be much more fun that way."

"He'd be a threat." Tyki said, still trying to salvage the book. "He must remain sealed."

"He's not a threat now! I mean think about it Tyki. What can he do now, hm? They've lost! He mine as well spend his last days having fun, with me."

Tyki looked at Rhode and raised an eyebrow. "Yes…Well, whatever the case may be, the battle it far from over. The war has been won, but it can still be turned around."

Rhode crossed her arms. "You mean _past _Allen and Kanda, and that old, washed up rabbit? Pfft, they can't do anything either. If they couldn't beat us in the past, what makes you think they're a threat now?"

"Because they have that old, washed up rabbit with them. They may not have the strength or knowledge of this place. But he can teach them. In fact, he already has, for the most part."

"So then why hasn't the Earl sent us to destroy them yet, hm? Why make us wait so long? I'm restless!" Rhode continued to complain.

Tyki smiled. "Why go to them, when they're so eager to come to us?"

Rhode giggled. "I guess you're right. But to make things interesting, why don't we toy with them a little, hm?"

Tyki grinned wickedly. "What an excellent idea."

The room was filled with laughter.

* * *

_Kanda trailed kisses down Allen's neck, licking the place where it pulsed and causing Allen to sigh. Kanda continued his way down, and slowly took a nipple into his mouth, pinching the other one between his fingers. Allen gasped and ran his fingers through the samurai's black hair, begging for more. _

_ "K-Kanda." He moaned. Kanda smirked and lifted his head. He moved forward and licked Allen's lips, Allen immediately granting him entrance as they both explored each other. _

_ "You're so eager." Kanda teased. "I wonder what happens when I do this." Kanda ran his hands over Allen's inner thigh, eliciting a moan from the younger exorcists. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. _

_ "Please." He whispered into his ear. "More." _

_ Kanda smirked. "Well, since you asked nicely." _

_ Kanda pushed Allen down and moved back. He took Allen's foot in his hand, and slowly began to trail kisses from his foot to his knee. He kissed all the way up his leg, his thigh, his stomach, then took his hand and began to kiss his way to Allen's cheek. He kissed each cheek, his forehead, his nose, before finally finishing at his lips. Allen smiled softly and kissed back, feeling love from each tender touch. He wrapped his arms around Kanda and pulled him close._

_ "I love you Kanda." Allen said quietly. Allen seemed to almost tense and cling to Kanda like he was his last life line. _

_ "I love you too, Allen." Kanda said, and Allen seemed to relax. Kanda pulled away to look at him and saw that he had a soft smile on his face._

_ "Don't forget that okay? No matter what, I'll always love you. You were my first love, and my only love." Allen ran his hand through his hair. _

_ Kanda looked confused. "Why would I forget?" _

_ Allen shook his head. "Remember." A tear slipped down Allen's cheek. "Please don't ever forget…"_

_ Kanda looked worried as he cupped Allen's cheek, which Allen nuzzled fondly. Gradually, Allen began to fade away. Kanda's voice of worry and panic faded away with each moment, as Allen slipped ever more into darkness. _

_ "Pray you never find me where I am."_

Kanda woke with a jolt, suddenly find air a scarce resource. He sat up and gasped, looking around wildly for something to focus on. He suddenly felt worried hands grab his arm and almost lashed out before he saw it was Allen.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked carefully, moving forward to touch Kanda's forehead. Kanda stood frozen for a moment, as Allen measured his temperature. A dream. It was just a dream. But what did it all mean? He found himself looking for Lavi, wanting to cast a gaze of discontent his way. This was probably his fault. Ever since he mentioned that future about him and Allen.

"Kanda?" Kanda finally remembered Allen and looked over to the concerned boy. He shrugged and patted Allen's hand.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream." Kanda said.

"Are you sure you're alright? You kept saying things like, 'I love you,' and, 'I won't forget.' You were crying. I've never seen you cry." Allen stood back a little, half expecting Kanda to lash out at him. But instead, Kanda did something he did not expect. He laughed, and smiled at Allen.

"It was only a dream. I'm fine." He stood up and looked around, his stern gaze returning while Allen sat a tried to comprehend what had just happened. The raft was tied to a bone, next to many others protruding from the ashen land mass before them. It looked like a bridge across the water, built as a grotesque reminder of the terrible cruelty and power of the Earl and Noah. The sky was gray-brown, and swirling, as if the ash was ever trapped in the winds hiding above. Kanda looked down in time to see Lavi walking up to them, covering in blood.

"We're here." He said solemnly.

* * *

**Allen: I found a phoenix down! =D But Kiki decided to fight for me as well, so she is currently whacking Lavi and Kanda together till they loose either consciousness or enough teeth.**

**Me: Whee this is fun! XD I should fight over boys more often!**

**Allen: Any~way, please remember to drop a review for encouragement! =D Thank you all, goodnight!  
**


	8. Lavi, on his own

**Meh. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Lavi: What's up, buttercup?**

**Me: I'm cranky cause my room is EMPTY! It was so full of life before. Stupid move.**

**Allen: Aw don't cry! **

**Me: I'm not crying.**

**Allen: I will sing you a lullaby, and sooth your aching heart!**

**Me: That's not necessary...I'm okay...**

**Allen: The hills~ are alive~ with the sound of MUSIC~!**

**Lavi: (ears bleed and he falls to the floor)**

**Me: Lavi! I swear I'll avenge you!**

**Allen: You put the lime in the coco nut and mix it all up! You put the lime in the coco nut and call me in the mor~ning!**

**Me: Nuuuuuuuuuuu~! (head explodes)**

**Allen: Hakunamata~! What a....(looks around and smiles) Okay Kanda it's clear!**

**Kanda: (walks through the door and takes out ear plugs) Good work babe.**

**Allen: Take it out!**

**Kanda: Now? Are you sure?**

**Allen: Yeah! C'mon Kanda, I can't take the anticipation!**

**Kanda: (giggles seductively) My, what an eager little bean sprout you are. It'd be rude to keep you waiting. Beg.  
**

**Allen: (bats eyelashes) Please~ Kanda. I need it.**

**Kanda: Well how can I refuse a face like that?**

**Allen: Yes!**

**(They sit down and play kingdom hearts: extended edition - Riku and Sora: Relationship Problems) **

**Allen: I love this game.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eight: Lavi, on his own.

Allen watched Lavi and Kanda argue. He sat wondering what he should do in this situation. Lavi and Kanda were arguing on what to do next. The first factor was to the west, the second to the east. Lavi thought they should split, defeating the two at once, and then join to travel to the Earls castle and defeat the third factor together. Lavi would go alone, while Kanda and Allen would work together to defeat the second factor. Kanda, however, thought it was foolish. He inquired whether one or the other was hurt in the process. Especially if it was Lavi.

"Then you would leave me behind and go on." Lavi stated indifferently, as if it was a fact that everyone knew and had to live with. Allen tensed.

"And if it were Allen or I? Would you leave us behind?" Kanda glared harder.

Lavi paused. "No. Nevertheless, I have faith in you both. You'll be fine."

"You can't know that. Listen, I don't care if you're over a hundred years old, there's no way that we can survive without you, or you without us." Kanda folded his arms, resolute on the matter.

"Yeah." Allen perked up, though neither man looked at him. "We need each other. Let's just go together Lavi."

Lavi shook his head. "It would take too much time. We…do not have enough time left to be sentimental about these things. We must do what will best ensure a better future. As quickly as possible."

"You're willingness to die will be your un-making." Kanda snarled.

Lavi looked at the ground. "I'm going to die, regardless of what comes about. My precautions are for you two."

Kanda growled and continued to yell. Lavi seemed to have already made up his mind.

Allen sighed. Slowly he stood and walked onto the ashen ground. He felt himself shiver, as if the spirits used to build this place were reaching up to him, calling him for help. He shook the feeling away. He walked behind Kanda and kept moving down the path. The two older exorcists did not notice. They were too wrapped up in their arguments. Allen shook his head.

Allen walked to the intersecting points of the crossroad. He looked to the east and west path, as they stretched on into seemingly, nothingness. He looked to the north, where in the distance; he could vaguely make out the shadow of a castle.

_I wonder if it's close. _Allen thought. Allen looked in all directions. It was so quiet here.

_It's strange. _Allen looked at a femur protruding from the ground. _The closer we get to the Earl, the less Akuma we come across. _

"Allen." Kanda walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. Allen looked up and smiled at him, despite the disheartening air.

"Have you two come to an agreement?" He asked politely.

Kanda's brows furrowed. "No. The stupid Usagi seems resolute on the matter."

"What about back at the beach Kanda?" Allen's smile disappeared. "You had no problem leaving him then. Why's it different now?"

Kanda looked to the side and mumbled something. Allen moved closer, almost touching Kanda, straining to hear.

"What?"

Kanda growled and looked at him. "Because you would go after him."

Allen stood rooted to the spot, staring at the samurai. So Kanda didn't have a problem leaving Lavi behind. But Allen would undoubtedly go back for him, and that, Kanda did have a problem with. He knew that Lavi was strong, and Allen and Kanda together were strong too. But should something happen…Kanda couldn't help but worry. In that one sentence, everything was clear.

Allen felt something in his heart stir. He took a lock of Kanda's hair and ran it between his fingers, suddenly finding it the most interesting thing in the world.

"So you…" Allen spoke slowly. "So you were fighting for my benefit?"

Kanda gulped and seemed to struggle with what to do. He moved a hand to cup Allen's cheek and move his face to look at him. He moved closer, so they were touching, wrapping one arm around the boy's waist. Allen took a deep breath, taking in Kanda's sent, finding it alluring. He wanted more.

Allen moved forward and closed the distance between them. It was a light, chaste kiss, more of a test than anything. It was all the invitation Kanda needed. He kissed back, putting more pressure on their lips. He wrapped both arms around Allen's waist, drawing him as close as he could, loving the feel of Allen pressed against him. It wasn't long before Kanda wanted more, running his tongue along Allen's bottom lip.

Allen hesitated for a moment. He wondered if he should stop it there. They still had a job to do, both in the future and the past. And each task was far from over. Kanda sensed his hesitation and moved away. Allen clung to his jacket, not allowing him to go much farther.

"Wait." He said, almost desperately.

Kanda nuzzled his cheek. "It's okay Allen. I can wait…for however long it takes."

Allen smiled and kissed Kanda again. Kanda gratefully returned the kiss. He moved and kissed his forehead, his nose, his chin, and both his cheeks. He hugged Allen tighter, and sighed, content for now, with this. Allen returned the favor, and vowed that this would not be the last kiss.

Lavi had his back to Allen and Kanda, his face towards the ground. He was secretly smiling to himself, as he wiped it away to face them. Time was an issue. Though the future here had already been determined, the Earl could unleash what was left of his army at any moment. Allen the Akuma left, the Noah, and maybe even…Maybe even him. The Earl himself might come. Lavi realized that he had to strike now, or forever loose his chance.

As soon as the two exorcists saw him walking towards them, they separated, both blushing their own shade of red. Lavi remained indifferent. He pointed to the west.

"I believe Tyki is that way." He stated.

Allen looked surprised. "Tyki Mikk?"

Lavi nodded, and then pointed to the east. "Rhode resides there I believe. Let me take care of her."

Kanda returned to his usual glare. "Why?"

Lavi handed Kanda the bag of supplies they had brought. "Because she's stronger. And besides…we have a score to settle."

Allen looked worried. "Lavi…"

"It will be okay Allen." Lavi nodded. "Good luck to you both."

Lavi began walking to Rhodes tower, and Kanda stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait!" He said. "I never agreed to us separating!"

"Let me go Kanda." Kanda and Allen froze. The tone in Lavi's voice had changed. What sounded determined before now only sounded like something…broken. Allen unconsciously reached forward.

"Lavi…"

"I can never return." Lavi turned. "You have to let me go."

Kanda starred at him. Slowly, Kanda released his arm. Lavi turned again and started walking down the path to Rhodes tower. The two watched him go, until they could not see him anymore. Allen sniffed and Kanda wrapped his arms around his fragile angel. Such an angel, who saw grief and tried to make it happiness, who saw suffering and tried to right it, who saw despair and tried to turn it into hope. What was his angel to do now, when the one in suffering was the one that could not be saved?

"Don't worry Allen. He'll be fine…We can save him." It was an empty promise. But a comforting one. One Allen would cling to until the very last moments. He vowed the kiss he and Kanda shared would not be the last. Now he vowed he would save Lavi. He would bring him back home.

Kanda led him by the hand, to the tower where Tyki Mikk waited eagerly for his guests to arrive.

* * *

Rhode jumped up and down and clapped her hands wildly. "Hurray! He's coming! He'll be here soon~!" She sang joyously and twirled around. She landed on a wire and leaned on it, her demeanor changing from giddy to sly.

"Do you see him? He's coming for you, you know." She chuckled. "This is going to be so much fun!"

The wires were attached to the ground, many of them shooting out in random directions to look like a spider web. If not for the size of the room, they would have been constricting. Rhode ran her finger along the wire, as if she were petting a snake.

"I can't wait till he sees you. I bet he'll cry. Won't that be something? He'll probably take one look at you and fall to his knees." She threw her head back and laughed. "And when he's finally at the peak of hope again, I'll tear out his eyes!" The room was filled with malicious laughter, both joyful and ominous.

A-midst the tangle of wires, the very center stirred. The wires were meant as a prison, holding within their tangled embrace and fragile body of scars and blood. His head hung, his limbs limp, by all accounts he was labeled dead. But his finger twitched, his head slightly bobbing as if trying to look up and speak.

_Lavi…Kanda…_ But words never escaped his lips. He was silent. And silent he would remain. Rhode giggled at his failed attempt.

"You're so cute. Stupid, but cute." Her lips curled into a smirk. "Maybe I'll be nice to you. Maybe I'll let you watch as I kill your friend."

To this, Allen did not respond.

* * *

It was quiet except for the soft murmur of the ocean. Though its dramatic fall in might and size, it still sounded the same. The sound was comforting to Allen. He closed his eyes as he walked and thought of India. He wasn't sure why that memory came to him, but he thought of golden jungles, filled with life and sound. He thought of dancers dressed in fine robes of all colors, radiant like the sun. He thought of the ocean, sparkling like the stars. He thought of tall palaces, clear windows, bustling towns, and smiling faces. He closed his eyes and imagined all this, ignoring the land rich with decay around him. In a moment, his thoughts sent him to where he wanted to be. He saw Lavi there, basking by the light in swim trunks and sunglasses. He smiled and gave Allen thumbs up. Allen looked over to the ocean and saw Kanda swimming in the shimmering waters, his hair let loose and flowing elegantly behind him. Allen looked back to Lavi and smiled.

Allen opened his eyes. "Hey Kanda."

Kanda grunted in response, not looking at Allen. Allen only smiled.

"What are we going to do once we get back?"

There was a long pause, as both boys looked up to the ashen sky and wondered.

"I don't know." Kanda said finally. "I suppose we need to work on that end too. Once we fix this future."

"Do you think we'll have to betray the Order?" Allen frowned.

"That would be idiotic and suicidal. We must work from within to change it from within. To work outside would mean the Order would be hunting us, we'd be completely on our own, and there's only so much we can do outside without it resorting to violence."

"Maybe we should do both." Allen stretched his arms and chuckled. "We could be like double agents."

Kanda raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're awfully giddy despite our present situation."

Allen blushed. "Yeah, well…yeah."

Kanda moved closer to Allen and snaked an arm around his waist. Allen squeaked with surprise, but unconsciously leaned closer.

"You're so red, Allen. Are you hot?" The line was cheesy, but it made the boy blush more.

"S-Stop it! It's…It's you're fault anyway!" Allen looked to the side with a pout.

Kanda chuckled. "If you're hot you should take of your cloths." He moved in a whispered to Allen. "The air on your skin will cool you down."

To add emphasize Kanda pulled Allen's shirt from his pants and slid his hand up his chest. Allen squeaked, turning more shades of red than imaginable. He tried to scoot away, but Kanda attacked a spot on his neck that made him weak in the knees. Allen gasped a little, allowing himself to enjoy the caress for a moment, before he resumed trying to get away.

"W-We ha-have to get to the, Ah! T-Tower!" He managed to get out.

Kanda now stood in front of Allen and was lavishing his neck with his tongue and lips, while he continued to massage his chest.

"What tower?" Kanda asked sarcastically.

"Kan~da~!" Allen complained, though his body betrayed him.

Kanda laughed and pulled away, kissing Allen before he looked down at him with a smile. "You're adorable."

Allen went into full pout mode. "Coming from you I know that's an insult!"

Kanda looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps. But for you I can make an exception." Kanda kissed his cheek, smiled, and then continued walking down the path. Allen watched him go for a moment, his face slowly returning to normal.

"Tease!" Allen yelled after him, and Kanda just waved without looking back. Allen shook his head. "Bastard. Next time…" Allen smiled. There would be a next time, and next time he would show Kanda. Allen giggled and sighed, stretching again and silencing his hormones telling him to go back and finish the job. He looked around one more time and was almost disappointed that nothing had changed.

_It's amazing how love can make you forget the things around you. _In his mind, Kanda and him were in India, with there own room, not out in an waste land of decay. Allen smiled and ran after his samurai. _I wonder if I've always loved him. _

_

* * *

_The days went by as nothing. Lavi was alone again, and time went by as it did before Allen and Kanda came. Nothing but moments passing one another as one goes and another comes to take its place. All Lavi could see was the path before him and a mission ahead of him.

Rhode had been the one to tear out his eyes. He remembered that day, and that battle so well. She had also been the one to imprison Allen. Lavi grit his teeth. So many things went wrong, and yet the best he could do now was to destroy this whole future.

Two days gone by, and Lavi looked up to the ominous tower, starring down at him.

"Rhode." He hissed. "This time I will kill you."

With his weapon in hand, he walked into the open doors, a single word ringing through his thoughts.

_Revenge. _

_

* * *

_**Hope ya liked it. Review please.**_  
_


	9. On Wings of Misery

**Wow this one took a long time. I really want to get on my story/book so forgive me if the chapters take awhile, I haven't forgotten about this one. **

**Lavi: Ba~by can you get your man~! XD**

**Allen: The hell?**

**Me: Hmmm...Dead girl.**

**Kanda: Yup, dead girl.**

**Allen: What's dead girl?**

**Lavi: The 3rd of June.**

**Kanda: Lavi, you need to paint with your glasses on.**

**Me: Not when you paint like I do!**

**Allen: WHAT THE EFF?! (eye twitch) **

**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: On Wings of Misery

What would happen when he found Allen? Would he be as he remembered? Lavi could only wonder what he would do when he saw him again. He already resolved that he would save Allen, whatever "save" would mean. Now, walking towards his friends' prison, he wondered if he could muster that resolve in the moment of truth.

_I always knew you loved Kanda. That didn't mean I couldn't love you too. _

The tower was quite elegant. The Earl spared no expense for his Noah. There were luscious red carpets and tapestries strewn across the floor and hanging from the ceiling. Tall golden oil lamps light the long hallway, there was no corner left as dark. There were pots of roses here or there, to give the place a relaxing and inviting feel.

Lavi grit his teeth. The world outside was dying, but the destroyers lived in luxury.

_Not with that anger…_ Lavi shook his head. The voice he heard was raspy and dry, as if the throat it came from was dusty and nearly gone. Again, he heard Kanda's words ring through his head, and the world seemed to stop for a brief moment.

"I see…" He whispered. "Where are you Allen?"

_You'll have to come find him~! _Rhodes voice echoed through the tower, followed by her joyful laughter. Lavi only smiled.

"Hello Rhode. Is Allen with you? Can he hear me?"

_May~be! _

Lavi looked down. "I'm coming buddy. We'll leave this place together, I promise…The three of us."

Lavi prayed as he walked forward. He wasn't really sure who he was praying to anymore. Even with the prophecies, he wasn't sure if it was God, Hevlaska, or the innocence themselves talking to him. Lavi always just prayed, and hoped someone could hear him. This time, perhaps, he prayed to everyone. All the friends he took for granted, waiting for him in heaven.

_Be with me. _He looked up to the large heart-shaped door forming before him. Hopefully, Rhode knew that Lavi was beyond her mind tricks. They wouldn't work on him. Her world was only as real as he thought it to be, which meant he could fight it. Slowly he drew his weapon, and stepped into her delusions. _Make me a stone. _

Lavi stepped into a bright world, and could only sigh in frustration and annoyance. The world was filled with fresh grass and blowing wind, wild flowers growing practically everywhere. There was a sparkling lake with Allen and Kanda splashing each other playfully. As if nothing had ever happened.

_Don't you just want to jump in? _Rhode giggled, and Lavi sighed again.

"This isn't real." Lavi starred on indifferently. "Face it Rhode. Like me, you have nothing."

_Wrong! _Rhode boomed. _I have my brother and Master Millennium! And I have your precious Allen. You're the one that has nothing._

Lavi shook his head. "What comfort do they bring you? Fabulous illusions of things past. You have two people who relish in blood, but you're different. I know this, because I've seen it, both in you and Tyki. Tell me something. Does Allen talk to you anymore?"

_That's none of your business! _The scene ripped apart and Lavi was engulfed in darkness. He did not move, knowing there was still ground below him. Sure enough a path of light formed before him. Stars twinkled in the darkness, invisible little voices singing sweet nothings into his ear. A vapor formed a ways ahead of him, suddenly producing Rhode in a black-frilled dress.

"This is your world." Rhode smiled menacingly. "Your light is fading. Your heart is stained. You'll believe anything you hear because you're so desperate to free of loneliness."

Lavi looked at the twinkling lights and smiled. "You're right." He said. Suddenly he felt all right. What had come so swiftly had faded just as fast, and now he felt like it was going to be all right. He just had to press forward, and believe there would be solid ground to walk on. Whatever doubts he had would shrink and become insignificant, in the wake of truth.

Rhode burst out laughing. "Even you admit you're hopeless!"

"I never said that." Lavi reached out to one of the stars. "Where you see hopelessness, I see hope." Lavi slowly began to unravel that scarf binding his eyes. "I have experienced much hopelessness, but I have risen through the ashes."

Rhode sneered as she watched. "You've failed at everything. You're dreams are crossed. These ashes have buried you. The sooner you admit that, the sooner you can die and be done with all this drama."

Rhode very faintly shook. Her desperation was not evident in her voice or body, but Lavi knew better. Her tricks would not work on him. She hoped to break him through the awful truth that surrounded him that he was a lonesome immortal with nothing left to him. She wondered now, if this plan would fail.

"No. Those ashes have become my pedestal. There are many different ways to obtain strength. One of which is to build it on what you've lost."

The scarf fell away into the darkness and Lavi sprung forward. His weapon transformed in his hand, from a blunt hammer to a blade of steel, eight in total. They moved together, a wheel of grinding noise, chanting death to all who opposed it. To this Rhode had only a moment to glimpse it, her reflection starring back at her in the rotating metal, foretelling her demise at the mouth of a snake, before she jumped away as the blade came down where she stood. The illusion she had created melted away under the roar of the vibration, and they were back in her ruined tower.

Lavi lifted his weapon and smiled. His eyes flashed once, before he plunged his innocence into the ground again. He whispered its name and fire burst from underneath the rubble in the form of eight snake heads, roaring as they scorched the room before them. They hit Rhode with force enough to blast the walls away. AS they exited into the open air, they left nothing but a skeleton with bubbling bits of flesh on it.

Lavi removed his weapon and took his chance, sprinting past the reconstructing Rhode and up the stairs. The winding path before him seemed to get longer and stretch farther, but he knew he was getting closer to his goal.

"You stupid, washed up old rabbit~!" Rhodes voice boomed through the tower and caused it to shake. "I won't let you have him!"

Lavi did not slow down, nor let the crumbling tower distract him from his purpose. In his mind he thought of his mission, what he was doing, and why he was doing it. This was not fate. This was not destiny. This was his choice.

_There are three factors. _Lavi told himself. _Rhode Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, and a third…_

Rhodes voice screamed and whipped the walls away.

_The Earl waits as the fourth and final factor…_

Lavi had to jump, as Akuma began to appear from the falling rubble, biting desperately at his feet.

_Then where the two times meet and a new future is born…_

The floor fell away before him, and soon there would be no where left to run.

_Salvation will be…_

He leapt.

_Your's and mine._

And flew.

~X~

Rhode sat on the wires surrounding Allen and lightly stroked his hair as she embraced him. Like the many years before, Allen did nothing. He used to talk to Rhode, and fight his imprisonment. Now he did nothing. He simply waited.

Rhode lifted his head. "He's gone. The floor fell right under him." She sighed. "Finally."

She moved in front of Allen and cupped both his cheeks. "Do you hear? He's gone. Dead. Finished. So why not wake up and stay with me?"

Allen was silent. Rhode drew away and pouted, but inside she was crying. She shouldn't have cared about Allen. But more and more she found herself missing Allen's voice. What made her sad though, was that the stupid rabbit…was right. The world was gone, and though she served her Earl devotedly, she missed it terribly.

Rhode looked down. "It doesn't matter." She told herself.

There came a sudden creak, sounding like an echo through the room. Allen stirred for a moment, and Rhode felt as if a smile was ghosting his lips. Anger surged through her limber body, as she turned and watched Lavi close the door behind him. The ancient man looked past Rhode and straight to Allen, almost as if she were never there. He smiled and stepped forward, his weapon in hand.

"I knew I would find you." He finally looked to Rhode. "Let him go. You can't keep him."

Rhode glared her hardest glare. "No! He's mine!" She thrust out her arm and the pointed candles she used as her weapons formed around her. Like angry bees they came at Lavi, with all intents to kill. This suited Lavi just fine. He jumped and avoided the first wave, extending the pole of his weapon to thrust him farther. With great swiftness he landed among the wires before Rhode and slashed at her with the blades. She jumped out of the way, leaving the wires around her to be torn instead. Lavi simply thrust his weapon to the side and cut more of the wires away. It was only then, as Lavi continued this with the rest of the wires, that Rhode realized what he was trying to do.

"No!" she screamed and sent an invisible burst of energy to send him flying back through the room. Lavi simply brushed it off, standing back up and heading back for the tangled mess that imprisoned his old friend. Allen now hung by only a few wires, his body limp but his fingers slowly beginning to twitch.

_"Wake up Allen!" _Lavi cried with such ferocity that Rhode flinched and took a step back. She regained her step though, as she lunged for Allen as well, determined to get to him before Lavi could free him. But Lavi did something she did not expect and instead went for her. He cut the open air with his weapon and sent waves of red blades toward her. The blades seemed to be a reflection of something deeper, faces starring out and giggling in a foreboding manner. Rhode squealed in surprise and was unable to avoid all the blades. They cut away at her arms and legs, blood spewing from the fresh wounds. She stumbled for a moment as she hit the ground. She almost forgot what it was like to be hurt.

She had no time to rest before Lavi was on her again. He thrust his weapon down and Rhode could only dodge in time to avoid the majority of the attack. Lavi kept on his relentless barrage, never allowing Rhode more than a moment of rest before he forced her farther away.

"Orochi!" Lavi screamed and the eight fire-snakes burst forth again and circled around Rhode. The Noah looked in all corners for an escape, but all that met her was fire and a hungry face.

"There's nowhere else to run, Rhode." Lavi said breathlessly. "It ends here."

Rhode looked at all eight of the hungry heads and then at her own feet. What did it matter to her if it ended now? There was no point to this life anymore. She had fulfilled her duty to the Earl. Now it was her turn.

"Fine. But he's coming with me!" Rhode propelled her arms out and wind burst forth from her. The wind did not completely exterminate the fire, but it expanded it enough so that she could escape between the gaps. Rhode disappeared and reappeared, cutting time and she landed within the wires a triumphant smile on her face. Rhode turned around back to Lavi and pointed at him.

"You will not succeed!" To her surprise, the fire-snakes were completely gone. Rhode frowned, looking down at Lavi, as he simply looked back up at her. Rhode was about to turn around, when a sudden pain pierced through he chest. Blood oozed from her chest and fell down her legs, dripping down the wires and onto the floor. Rhode turned around slowly, feeling the adrenaline she had before fade away. She grabbed at the object of her pain and found it to be wide and sharp. She sighed, the life slipping between her lips.

"I see…" She said. "If I am killed, I'm glad it's by you."

The years of immortality meant nothing more in that moment. All the strife, all the struggle, all the decades of torment and suffering became evident on her face. Her skin turned to graying ash, crumbling away and falling to the floor. Soon there was nothing but a few bones, a black-frilled dress, and a sword still in the spot where she stood. Allen's arm began to shake as he too fell away, no longer having any energy to stand.

Lavi rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground. He picked the boy up, well no longer a boy, and walked away from the gruesome sight. The tower fell, its master no longer there to keep it afloat, but Lavi was already on the ashen path, walking away.

* * *

**Review, hoped you liked it. =)**


	10. The Last Sacrifice

**=O..............chapter ten! This is the last chapter! XD........Naw I'm kidding. But it's coming. just you wait. I got plans. but you can;t have them. Because, because, because! I havn't written them down! =D**

**Kanda: ....How is _that _something to be proud of?!**

**Me: you can be proud of a lot of things. For example, I take pride in the fact that I hace a gay guy in everyone of my stories.**

**Allen: So if you didn't do that would you put me together with Lenalee?**

**Me: ABSOLUTLY NOT! (jumps on Allen and stuffs him in a sack, and throws him in the river.) Anyone else want to question my pairings? **

**Lavi: .........Komui does.**

**Me: (Shoots Lavi.)**

**Komui: =D! **

**Kanda: (backs away slowly)**

**Me: Yes. I am supreme. Apologies for any typos, tried to get them all, but as usual, I DIDN'T! I'll read through it again and try and fix it. CIAO! ^_________________________________^**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Last Sacrifice

Allen huddled close to Kanda as they walked through the large tower, clinging to his arm just for the security of closeness. He would never voice it, though it was evident by the way he moved, he was scared. This tower was foreign ground to him, and it radiated evil. His fear was justified not only by what waited for him inside, but the very sight of the tower was enough to make even Kanda shudder.

When they were moving towards the tower, it seemed alive. It got darker, the closer they came. There were spikes jutting from the sides of the tower, human bodies and skeletons impaled upon them. Crows, the first sign of life Allen had seen since coming here, feasted on the carcasses. There was blood falling down the walls, as if the tower itself was bleeding. The place reeked of death and misfortune. Allen almost ran back when he saw a sign at the entrance, painted in blood just for them.

_Welcome exorcists. _=)

Allen almost didn't go in. But he thought of Lavi, fighting by himself at the second tower. Fighting against Rhode. He had Kanda there with him. He had to think of all the friends he was fighting to protect. Though dead in this future, he was fighting to change that. With a shaky breath and a determined stance, Allen was the first to enter the tower.

Inside the tower wasn't much different. It was filled with new-looking concrete, with only a few spots where rubble fell. There was blood splatters about the place, with only a few bodies to match. Some of them were Akuma. While the tower outside breathed death, inside it felt…sad. And lonely.

"Kanda."Allen poked the samurai lightly. "What do you think is waiting for us?"

"Tyki Mikk." Kanda said bluntly.

Allen sighed. Kanda was in his, "Don't bug me, I'm about to kick some serious ass," what Allen wanted to know was what waited for them as they went deeper inside. What tricks or monstrous things did Tyki have waiting for them?

_Lets see… _Allen tried to think and draw his attention away from the sad battlefield he now tread upon. _He can walk on anything, even air, and faze through anything too. He has the small teases, which he uses to puncture major organs in order to kill. What else…? _

Allen suddenly stopped and looked at a part in the wall. The windows were blown apart, the debris strewn across the floor in a manor that screamed, "anger." The walls around were blasted and it looked as if the hallway had been expanded and then imploded on itself. Kanda scoffed.

"This looks like him." He said distastefully.

Allen only continued to stare, still clutching Kanda's arm. _Tyki…Is your heart hurting too? _Allen had always been a warrior for everyone, human, Noah, or Akuma.

"Do we have to fight?" Allen suddenly asked. Kanda looked down at him and Allen looked back. "When I met Rhode…I asked her if this was the world she envisioned. She looked angry. Maybe the Noah doesn't want this future, just as much as we do. Maybe we don't have to fight."

"Do you think they would betray the Earl?" Kanda asked. Allen paused and looked at the ground. Kanda sighed and hugged Allen close to him. "Dam your bleeding heart."

"Better than no heart at all."

The two were suddenly torn away from each other, the room expanding again to make a door for Allen to fall through before it closed on him. Kanda regained balance and tried to go after the young boy, but it was too late. The walls had gone back to the way they were, if not in a worse state. Kanda grit his teeth and banged on the wall.

"Damn you Tyki! Give him back!" He beat the wall till his fists bleed.

"Why should I give him to you?" Kanda looked over and saw Tyki standing in the hallway. He was dressed in a simply white shirt and black slacks. He looked ragged and angry, like a feral cat out for revenge.

Kanda pulled out his sword and faced the man. "Because he is mine. You can't have him." He snarled.

Tyki seemed unfazed and only looked down at him. "He was yours. You betrayed him, and broke his heart. You did it before, you'll do it again."

Kanda's sword faltered. "What do you mean? I never betrayed Allen!"

"In the future you do. And you'll do it again. Maybe you should think of Allen, hm? He'd be better off here." Tyki smiled. "I'll take good care of him. _I _won't betray him."

Kanda hesitated. He felt strange. He felt like Tyki was telling the truth. "No." Kanda took a step back. "You're lying!"

He burst forth, the intention to kill written within his sharp gaze. Tyki only smiled still.

~X~

It was dark when Allen opened his eyes. For a moment he wondered if he did. He felt around, and could feel only something thick, and liquid. Every time he tried to move forward, that was all he felt. He would trip over things in the water, what felt like rocks. Eventually he found a rock sitting above the fluid, dry and welcoming. Allen curled around himself on the rock, feeling dirty and wrong.

Slowly Allen sat up again. "H-Hello?" He called into the darkness. A soft whisper wind brushed across his face. "Hello?!" Allen called louder.

_Hush. _Allen looked around. The voice he heard was hoarse and dry. It felt distance, but still full of hope.

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

_Listen. _

"I…I don't understand…" Allen tried to see through the black, but it was impossible. The soft wind came back, and felt almost as if it was embracing him.

_Listen. _It said again.

Allen looked on for a moment, not really sure what to do. Slowly he closed his eyes and tried to listen for a sound. But there was nothing. It was absolute silence. Allen sighed.

"What am I listening for?" He asked, frustrated. "Where's Kanda?"

_A sound of crashing wood and bone. A shipwreck of drowning hearts, those who lived falling from the skin. A danger of love, leaving behind our ghosts, memory by memory. Do you hear them? Listen._

Allen looked around. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. He felt a swirl through his hair, as if someone was running their fingers through it. He felt a sudden ache in his heart, a melancholy song of voices and bodies. Then a light shined behind Allen's eyelids. He opened them and saw ahead of him a figure, cloaked in white light. The figure beckoned him forth, and Allen moved, as if he were pulled by strings. In that light Allen saw his friends, his happiness, and sorrows wrapped up in one bundle. All carried carefully and lovingly, each accomplishment and failure never left behind or forgotten. Everything meant something.

Allen looked ahead and saw the scene changing, from suffocating darkness to a luminescent place, like the version of heaven he saw.

_This not the first time I have carried you. _

Allen looked around as he stepped on grass. A golden light washed over him, and cleared away any hurt he had before, making him look new and healthy again. Allen stopped in the middle of the small field, and tiny island of light, where around him, there was still darkness.

Allen took a deep breath and smelled fresh air. It was pleasant, and he felt almost as if he could lose himself in it.

_The future is written in sand. _Allen looked forward and saw the figure of light still standing in the darkness. _We are the waves, changing our destiny and writing new ones. _

Allen looked down at his feet and saw his feet were bare, his toes wiggling freely in the sand. Beneath were the words, "Destroyer of Time", and "Despair."

Allen looked up. "Despair? What does that mean?"

_You can change it. _The figure pointed to the sand.

Allen looked down again, thinking of what it could mean. Would they not be able to save the future? Would Lavi not return from Rhode's tower? So many possibilities… Allen could only banish the thoughts in favor of happier ones.

He bent down and dusted away the word, leaving nothing but a blank space of sand. In its place he traced with his finger the word, "Hopeful."

"I can't guarantee a future, or Lavi's return." Allen said. "But I can give hope to them. I can fight with all I have."

_But your hand is not enough. _Allen looked up. _A great many factors combine to bring a world to its ultimate end._

The light around the figure suddenly brightened. It shined with radiance like the sun and Allen had to shield his eyes. The voice that had led him through this world lost its coarse edge, and suddenly boomed with the strength and ferocity of a lions roar.

_Fret! Fear! Weep! But do not stop! Leave pride by the wayside and move forward! Soon you will discover something only you can do. This is the path you must walk. As all stands upon a single throne, so shall it fall!_

The light enveloped him and held onto his arm that was his innocence. He screamed out in pain and confusion and he felt a volt travel through his body and burst within him. He grabbed the innocence and pulled it away from him, hoping to eliminate the pain. The sword burst forth and created a screech of its own, as all the world around it began to be sucked in. Allen let his eyes close for only a moment before he opened them again, and found himself to be in a room full of red velvet and stained oak.

Allen stood up and looked around. He looked at his innocence hand, and found it to be back where it was, completely unharmed. He flexed his fingers and fumbled through his thoughts, wondering if that had really happened.

Allen turned as the door suddenly creaked open. Tyki walked in with blood on his shoulder, dusting off his sleeve. He smiled when he saw Allen, tears in his eyes.

"Rhode is dead." He said simply, walking over to the mahogany table and sitting down. He took the cup sitting there and drank from it, acting as if his shirt was not stained red and his niece was not dead. Then he put the cup down and starred at the wall, as if willing it to fall on him. Slowly, Allen took a deep breath, walked over to the table and sat in the chair opposite of Tyki.

"And Kanda?" He asked quietly, a little afraid of the answer.

Tyki smiled again. "Isn't love grand?" He asked, catching Allen off guard. "All kinds really. A friend, a lover…whichever you have, it's enough to motivate you to keep moving."

Allen paused. A small tease came from the ceiling, and stopped to rest on Tyki's shoulder. The Noah made no move for it, to attack Allen or to brush it away. Tyki had become a hollow shell, compared to how he was before. Allen remembered a sadistic man, who was full of life and full of promise. He saw a man who loved his niece, who loved his family, and seemed to love those around him. There were times when Allen even went so far as to doubt his heritage as a Noah. But he saw it in the determination and joy in the face of a murderer. How could one love so much, and still enjoy killing? But that was who Tyki was. A man full of love, but empty of heart.

"What motivates you, Tyki?" Allen moved forward. "Who do you love?"

"I love nothing anymore." Tyki looked at the boy, and Allen shrank away. Tyki smiled. "Are you afraid of me? That's too bad. I wanted to keep you as a pet."

Allen shuddered but tried to look strong. "You've lost something." He said.

Tyki leaned forward. "What do you think I lost?" He smiled as if he begged Allen to know.

Allen took a deep breath. "I don't know…" He said. "Something important to you…"

Tyki leaned back in his chair and laughed. "If that wasn't already apparent…"

The Noah hit the table, flinging it into the air with ease. Allen was flung back before he knew what was happening, and Tyki was on him. The man was much bigger than he, and he over-powered him quickly. Tyki hit the boy in the jaw several times, causing Allen's vision to blur. Tyki laughed as the blood flew up with his fist, staining his knuckles. He grabbed Allen by the collar of his jacket and threw him against the wall. The space around the boy stretched, and then imploded around him, sending shards of wood flying for the poor boys flesh. Allen screamed, trying to get the little splinters out. But Tyki was on him again before he had enough time to draw the first one out. He grabbed Allen's wrists and pinned them against the wall.

"No, no, no, my little pet." Tyki teased. "I want you broken and bleeding when I bring you to him."

Allen held back a whimper. He felt utterly powerless, but he refused to show that fear.

_Fear! _Allen opened his eyes. _Fret! Weep! __**But do not stop! **_Allen screamed and threw all his body weight at Tyki. The move surprised Tyki and he fell back onto the floor. He was quick to realize his mistake and made the floor fall around him, as Allen followed him into the abyss. Tyki stopped in mid air, standing as if it was ground, and Allen fell into the murky water below. Allen was quick to stand, and was pleased to see there was light above him. This place felt familiar, the darkness, the wrongness…

Allen looked at his hands in the light as saw them to be covered in blood. He shuddered as he looked at his sleeves, his trousers, and his feet disappearing into the lake of blood Tyki had kept within his basement. Allen looked up at the sadistic man, who smiled and waved mockingly. Allen grit his teeth. This was enough.

The boy took hold of his left hand and drew it away from his body, summoning his sword to him. Allen was surprised though, when a ray of light erupted from his arm, and words spilled from his lips that he did not know, mirrored by another's.

_"Apollo!" _The blade shifted and moved in his hands, forming from a bulky shape, to one more smooth and slim. It curved and slanted upwards, feathers of metal forming at the hilt and a golden-crystal aura encircling it. The light flashed away to reveal the final product, encrypted letters like the ones Lavi and put around his hollow for protection, decorated the blade. Allen starred on in wonder at the thing, amazed and confused.

Tyki's face twisted in the same way. "Impossible! You're innocence was at 100%!"

Allen's eyes shifted, and he brought the blade down to him. _"Do you not remember me anymore, Tyki?"_

Tyki's eyes widened. Allen's voice had changed, and seemed to be mirrored with another that was eerily similar. Allen looked up at him and smiled.

_"A weapon chooses its master, and can go as far as its master will allow it. Percent does not matter. My power grows regardless."_ Allen stood and moved the blade in his hand. _"But yours is at an end." _

Allen seemed to grow wings as he burst into the air and hit Tyki with the blade. The first cut took away Tyki's arm with ease, the amputated flesh falling into the blood of its victims. Tyki screamed and jumped away, but not before Allen had fallen on him again. The boy impaled Tyki through the heart, burying the blade to the hilt in his chest. Tyki grunted and grabbed the blade as they fell.

"_You're_ power might have grown, but in the past you're still a boy!" Tyki kicked Allen in the gut, causing him to keel over, and threw him down into the lake below. He took the blade from his chest and cast it away to some unseen place, and fell on Allen with force enough to shake the ground.

A tease flew down from the hole in the ceiling above them and into Tyki's hand. Tyki wrapped his hand around it and it turned into a dagger. The Noah's teeth gleamed as he smiled and brought the blade down to the boys' throat.

"Any last regrets?" Tyki asked sweetly.

Allen smiled. _"The future is written in sand…" _Tyki tilted his head, which only made Allen smile more. "We can change it."

A samurai blade cut into Tyki neck and beheaded him, his surprised expression forever masked by his petrifaction. Tyki's body was shoved to the side as Kanda kneeled down beside Allen and took his head into his arms. Allen smiled and a small tear slide down his face. He reached up and ran a piece of Kanda's hair between his fingers, happy to see him again.

"Allen…" Kanda said, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. The tower around them began to crumble, and Kanda scooped the boy into his arms, looking around for a possible exit. He looked up to the hole in the ceiling, but it was too far, and all around them there was darkness. There came a sudden light from the distance, as Allen's sword seemed to be held by some invisible creature, pointing in a direction that was still only darkness. As the stone began to fall around their feet, Kanda saw no other way, and blindly followed the blade.

When Kanda could see again, he was outside the tower, watching it fall to the ground. Kanda stood stunned for a moment, but was drawn away by a hand on his cheek. He looked down at Allen, his arm returned, and his body weak.

"It's alright." Allen whispered. "He's protecting us."

Kanda furrowed his brows. "Who's protecting us?"

Allen only smiled and pointed the way back to where they were supposed to meet with Lavi. Allen slumped in Kanda's arms, falling deep into sleep, dreaming of a boy who looked very much like him.

* * *

**Tell me...WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! And I will tell you...THE SECRET OF LIFE!! (laughs evilly) **


	11. Washing the World Away

**Yo. Don't feel like making a funny. Hope you like the chapter, I tried to get all the typos.**

**Allen: Awww...What's wrong sweety?**

**Kanda: Why are you calling her sweety?**

**Lavi: Because she's having a bad day! (hugs Kiki) Everything will be fine hun.**

**Me: Wow. I feel _so _much better. **

**Kanda: (takes out sword) I can end your pain.**

**Me: ...(slowly considers it)**

**Lavi: No you can't! She has to finish writing the story! (throws Kiki on the floor) Get typing you stupid bitch!**

**Allen: (hits Kiki with bronze knuckles) And make it good! **

**Kanda: o.o.......**

**Me: So about that offer...**

**Kanda: No I like this better. (pulls out a lawn chair and some popcorn, sits down to watch)**

**Me: (sighs and is kicked in the gut)**

**Allen & Lavi: Get typing!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter eleven: Washing the World Away

Lavi had taken off his poncho, leaving his chest bare, to give Allen something soft to rest on. His scarf had returned to being wrapped about his head, covering his eyes once more. He mulled about his business of supplies, looking through what he had left for Allen and Kanda when they returned. He had used one water bottle to wash future Allen's face…he was ragged-looking all over though. But other than that one, it seemed there would be enough for the two.

Allen breathed shallowly as he laid and rested. He didn't seem to get any better. Lavi knew he did not need water or food. He was like him. Lavi sat by his friend and wondered what he should do. Lavi leaned close to Allen and listened for a pattern in his breathing, some sign that he was going to get better. But his breathing had stopped. There was no movement in Allen's frail body. Lavi sighed with relief.

The immortal man stood up and walked to the road Allen and Kanda had gone down. A day had passed since he'd returned. He did not expect the two exorcists back yet, but he was anxious. His heart believed they made it…but his mind needed proof.

"Come back to me…" Lavi whispered to no one.

"Lavi…" Lavi turned at the sound of a small voice whispering his name. He rushed to the side of his fallen comrade, and took the hand that was meant for him. Allen's eye barely opened, but he was awake and breathing calmly.

"I want to tell you something…" Allen said hoarsely. He coughed as the words came out.

"Shh. It's alright. You'll have plenty of time to tell me when you get better." Lavi stroked his hand.

Allen smiled and looked at his friend fondly. "I won't get better."

Lavi was taken aback. "Don't…Don't say that. Sure you will…" But even Lavi knew he was lying to himself.

Allen tried to sit up, but ended up falling into Lavi's lap. The red-haired man held his friend tenderly in his arms. Though he had been traveling with Allen, for some reason it wasn't the same as the Allen he had been fighting with all these years before the tree. This was the Allen he knew, the Allen that knew _him. _His friend, his comrade, his dying love, lay smiling in his arms.

"I'm so sorry…" Tears welled in Allen's eyes, as he reached up to stroke Lavi's cheek. "I'm so…so sorry…For all the pain I caused you. For all those years of torment…I'm…I'm sorry…"

Lavi took hold of Allen's hand, and held it tightly. "Hush. It's alright. I was never mad at you. I could never…be mad at you. No matter what you do…I'll protect you."

Allen smiled a shaky smile. "I know." He said sadly. "I always knew you loved me…" Lavi almost pulled away at those words, but Allen drew him closer. "And I'm sorry I never got a chance to tell you…I love you too Lavi."

Lavi didn't move as his friend slowly began to unwrap the scarf around his eyes so he could look at him. The cloth fell to the ground forgotten, and Allen drew the man's face down to kiss him. Lavi wrapped his arms tighter around the boy and cried. Allen ran his fingers through his hair lovingly, pulling away to whisper words of love and encouragement.

"I'm so sorry…" Allen said again. "Forgive my lover and me, for never seeing you there, always beside us…"

Lavi wiped the tears away. "I…never…" He fell on Allen and hugged him close. "It's okay now. To hear you say you love me…even if it wasn't like with Kanda…it's okay…I think I can bear it."

Allen moved Lavi to look at him. "Be happy." Allen trembled at the near impossibility of this. But still, he hoped Lavi would try. "And please…Tell the past me…that I was wrong. Feelings are not limited. I won't let you suffer so anymore."

Lavi wept and only nodded. Allen went on. "Go and finish what you came here to do. I've given all that's left of my power to the boy…May that light guide you all." He squeezed Lavi's hand, as if he didn't want to let go. "Hurry…So you can back to us soon…"

Lavi looked at Allen and smiled, moving his hand through Allen's hair affectionately. "I will. Wait a bit longer. Then we'll be together…the three of us."

Allen smiled brightly and kissed Lavi one last time. He nodded and breathed in the outside air. All was silent as the wind came, and seemed to take a bit of his energy with each caress. He lifted his arms to the sky, offering his body, and soon…he was gone.

Lavi slumped on the ground and cried. His heart flooded into the world, tear by tear, sob by sob, and left nothing within his chest but a hollow beating.

~X~

Carrying Allen down the path wasn't as energy consuming as Kanda thought it would be. The young boy was lighter than he appeared. Allen would mumble sometimes in his sleep, and clutch at Kanda's jacket. Kanda didn't pay much attention, as he focused on getting back to where hopefully, Lavi was waiting for them. He wondered if the stupid Usagi had made it…He wondered if he cared.

_Of course you care…Otherwise, why would you bother wondering?_

Kanda growled and tried to brush the thoughts away. He didn't deny them, but he put his attention on the path ahead, putting one foot in front of the other.

Suddenly Kanda lost balance as there came a rumbling from beneath him. This feeling was all too familiar and he jumped away in time as an Akuma came from the ground. Four more followed suit. They all roared and glared down at Kanda with a lustful hunger.

"Damn it all!" Kanda growled. "I do _not _have time for this!"

The samurai ran for the retched beasts, avoiding the first one as it bite into the earth for him, and running along its spin to the second one. He jumped from Akuma to Akuma, hoping to reach the other side of them and run like hell. This wasn't a solid plan, nor was it any _good. _But with a sleeping Allen in his arms, he had no other choice but to run.

Kanda was caught off guard by an Akuma coming up to bite its comrade and stop his approach. Kanda skidded to a halt and jumped out of the way as the rest of the Akuma came to feed on their brother. Kanda tried to take this opportunity to sneak away, moving below them to the path ahead. But an Akuma saw this, and wiggled between the feeding to try and block his path. Kanda growled and took his sword, holding Allen in one arm; he flung the boy over his shoulder. He sliced the air and his hell beasts came in shadows to beat away at the Akumas head. The creature ignored it, pushing through the pain to try and get to its goal.

Kanda screamed with rage and threw blast after blast of hell beats at the pursuing Akuma. All the while he was continuing to try and wiggle through the others and get away. Blood and bone began to fall from the Akuma the others were feeding on, forcing Kanda to halt and find a different route. But the walls were closing in on him. The Akuma laughed and pushed through the mob harder, as the other Akuma began to notice the fleeing human beneath them. Kanda jumped and sliced one with his sword, landing on an Akuma and jumping away. The Akuma he had cut moved sluggishly now, but was still alive. The samurai moved to place the final blow on it, and silence it forever. But there was still four more to deal with.

Kanda twirled to the side, hitting the one that tried to bite him next and jumping to the side as another dug its head in the ground, attempting to crush him. Kanda's breathing was becoming labored as he hit one after the other, each one sustaining damage but all refusing to die. They had him circled now, trapping him there like a mouse trapped by a cat. Kanda had to stop and take as many breaths as he could before another one came at him and he had to jump away. There was nowhere for him to run now.

Kanda's arms slumped, but he held onto the boy precious in his grip. He moved Allen so he could look at him, and grit his teeth. Tyki's words echoed in his head, causing would-be-tears to almost fall.

"No." Kanda hissed. He held up his sword and glared up to the offending Akuma. "I will protect Allen!"

He summoned his hell beasts again and hit the first Akuma. The force of the blow was somehow magnified, bursting through the Akuma as if it were nothing more than paper. They continued, cutting through two more of the Akuma in the same manner, till there was only one left. The monster screeched, sensing its impending doom, dove into the ground and tried to disappear. Kanda smirked and thrust his sword into the ground after it, a light erupting from the cracks as the ground rose from its roots and into the air. The last strangled cry of the piteous Akuma came from the fray, before the rocks fell silent.

Kanda gasped for air as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. He sheathed his sword and scooped Allen into both his arms. He looked down at the boy and lightly brushed away a bit of his hair. Allen smiled and sighed in his sleep, utterly unaware of the near-death battle Kanda had just fought. The thought did not even cross the samurai's mind. He was far too busy tending to Allen, with loving touches that no one else would ever see. With a strangled sigh, Kanda continued walking.

~X~

Lavi sat with his arms around his knees, rocking slightly back and forth. He chanted an elegy to himself, whispering in a apathetic tone, as he starred off into nothing.

_"One, two, three. The Fourth waits for me. One, two, three. The Third is mine to be. One, two, three. The Second chains, I will not be free. One, two, three. The First I've yet to see._

_ "Fight for future sight, save this dying light. The angels will was sworn, a new future will be born. A hundred years of plight, all shall end tonight. Then, where the two times combine, salvation will be yours and mine. Innocence we wait, at the place of fate._

_ "Where you and I…must die."_

He picked at the ground and mumbled this verse over and over again. His eyes showed no red, but it lingered on his cheeks. He had left his poncho and scarf where they were, not caring that an unforgiving wind had come to bite at his skin. A shallow whistle came from the wind, as if to signify the shell Lavi had become.

"I don't want to…lose any more friends…" Lavi stood slowly; picking up the scarf and walking to the edge of the water, letting the small waves cover his feet. He wrapped the scarf around his head once more.

When Kanda returned, Allen was still sleeping in his arms. He looked at Lavi, who was still standing in the water, his face down and his hands clasped together. Kanda laid Allen down on Lavi's poncho, and walked over to the immortal man.

"Did you defeat her…?" Kanda tried to move to look at Lavi's face. The man merely nodded. Kanda sighed and shook his head.

"So then…Now, we go to the third factor, right? Who is he?" Kanda asked.

Lavi looked up and smiled. He laid his hands by his side and took a deep breath, pretending for a moment that he was still a human needing air. He looked over to Kanda, who only starred at him with a confused and worried look. Lavi looked down at the slumbering Allen.

"What happened to him?" He whispered.

Kanda seemed hesitant to answer. "Tyki separated us…" He said. "He got to Allen first."

"Hm. But he did not die." Lavi moved onto the land and seemed almost as if he was about to walk down the final road himself. But he stopped before long.

Kanda moved next to him and looked at the immortal man. Something was wrong. He seemed hollow and far away. He remembered that Lavi had been distant when they parted, but he was still the determined man they had met the day they were brought here by the tree. What was different? Suddenly, Kanda remembered something else.

"Lavi…" He said slowly and carefully. "Where's Allen? Did you rescue him in time?"

Lavi smiled and shook his head. "There is no time. No minutes, hours, days…not for me…not for him…I did not think we could die…"

Kanda felt a sinking in his heart. Allen was dead. He looked back to his Allen, almost as if expecting him to be gone. He looked back at Lavi, and slowly put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did all you could. I don't think Allen would have asked more of you." Kanda said.

"No." Lavi responded. "Allen would never have asked for more…And neither would I."

Kanda swallowed a breath and took a step back. "What did he say?"

Lavi turned to look at him, a small, shallow smile plastered falsely on his lips. "He said good-bye, and then was gone."

Kanda furrowed his brows. "You're lying."

Lavi just chuckled and looked at the slumbering Allen. Such and innocence was still on his face, before he would realize how much his actions affected people. How many he would save, how many more he would break.

"When he wakes we'll head for the Earl's castle." Lavi grew stern and looked down the long road. "His time is almost up."

* * *

**Allen: Kiki can't bid you happy reading ahead, as she is chained to a typewriter and forced to write the next chapter.**

**Lavi: Don't worry, we electrocute her for every typo she makes, so it'll be fine.**

**Kanda: I've never loved you both more than I love you know.  
**

**Me: (types as she slowly plots her revenge)  
**


	12. Withering Ghost

**Okay this time I went through and got all the typos I could find. I feel that this chapter went a bit fast, but I want to get it over with. I didn't feel like writing a ajoining chapter, I don't love this enough. But regardless, it fits. If you don't believe me, read the book Green. There were a lot of parts I thought went fast, and I found that even though they went fast, they fit pretty well. So put that in yer pipe and smoke it!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Withering Ghost

Kanda had known. Lavi didn't even need to say anything, and Kanda had known. Lavi didn't understand why he was so upset. He knew it would come to this eventually. It had become a fact that he seemed comfortable with, something that he told himself over and over until he thought, he could pull through. But the reality was so much harder. Lavi felt like he was in an ocean with nothing to hold on to. No floating log to keep him up, no tender hand to help him through. He had only a cursed body and weapon that led him to his doom. Like Allen, he would soon fade away. Just another fact he had told himself over and over, an almost welcoming idea. Now he only wondering if that would turn out differently too.

_Was everything I ever did just a farce to lead me further into fate? Was I ever loved, did anyone ever care? Was my only purpose to move closer to the end, driven by false emotions? _Lavi fell to his knees. _Do I live for nothing else?_

He took out his weapon, the hammer that shapes the steel and turns it into a blade of discontented murder. Lavi grit his teeth and cursed the innocence again. He wanted nothing more, now, than to destroy the wretched thing. Matter of God or no, he wanted to free of fate.

Lavi looked up at the tall castle, the Earl's home. The place he built around himself, and then was never seen again. There was the end, the object of his fate. The reason for his chains. As Lavi looked up the large doors, the black stones, the glistening cerulean glass, he knew there was two choices before him. Go back or fight. Go back or fight. Fight. Or give up.

Lavi put his weapon away and stood, watching apathetically as the doors opened to welcome him in.

"Allen…" He whispered. "Kanda…I don't know what to do…"

As if led by strings he was fighting, he was pulled into the castle, the door shut behind him.

~X~

Allen curled up next to Kanda, leaning his head on his chest and breathing in his scent. Kanda had fallen asleep next to the small boy, but Allen had only woken up awhile ago. Instead of waking the samurai up as well, he decided to lay there and enjoy the warmth for a bit longer. After all, he didn't know when he'd get to enjoy this again.

Allen thought back to his dreams, as he saw another him. He was older-looking, and had an array of cuts and bruises about his body. But smiled and there was this glow about him, like he had gotten some regret off his chest. He told Allen stories, of Lavi, Kanda, and he fighting past endeavors together, and how they came through together. Allen would sit and smile, thinking of Lavi back in the past. He wondered if, the future changed, they could still share a bond like that.

_"You need to know." _The future Allen had said. _"There is destruction waiting for Lavi, and you must bring him back. Please." _He wept. _"Return my lovers to me."_

The words echoed through Allen's head as he moved closer to Kanda. Return my lovers to me. Lov_ers._ Not lover. Did that mean…?

The sound of Kanda slowly sitting up snapped Allen out of his reverie. The boy smiled and sat up with Kanda, kissing him good-morning on the cheek. Kanda returned the boys kiss, and hugged him close, sighing contently.

"How long was I asleep?" Kanda asked after a moment.

"Not long. I only just woke up a moment ago." Allen began braiding Kanda's hair, just for something to do.

Kanda decided to ignore it and let him continue. "Where's Lavi?"

Allen looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know." He said finally. "I'm sure he'll be back though."

Kanda raised an eyebrow and looked around their small island that split into three paths. There were only so many places the immortal man could go. It might have been that Lavi just went to be alone somewhere, to try and burry his grief, but Kanda didn't think that was the case. He stood up, brushing Allen away lightly, and moving to the path that led to the final factor and the Earl. There were prints in the sand of bare feet, almost gone because of the wind. But Kanda still took notice and snarled.

"He went on without us." He looked down the long path with a glare.

Allen moved beside him. "Huh?" He tilted his head. "Lavi wouldn't do that…Would he?"

"Get the supplies ready. We need to go before he does something stupid." Kanda turned around and hurriedly began packing the last of their food and water. Allen stood not knowing what to do, wondering only why Lavi would leave without them.

_Return my lovers to me. Return to me. _

~X~

The walls were hollow around him. None of the Earls old tricks waited for him here. It was simple empty, filled only with whispers and moans from long past. All tragic and dying souls, still wandering the livings land with unfulfilled duties. There was no love left in this place, no sense of the family the Earl had held close. Only a vacant, burning desire for destruction.

But Lavi did not care. He did not care that the Earl didn't see him as enough of a threat to try and set up ways to slow him down, weaken him, or kill him. He counted his blessings and walked into this madman's hollow kingdom.

Inside was like a giant chapel. The room was big enough to fit a dragon and its brother. The pillars ran down to form the grand hall in the middle of the room, of which the red carpet stretched. The ceiling arched in the curved triangle design that many chapels had. Ahead there was an alter, with golden candles light, and the holy symbol of Jesus nailed to the cross. Though the place had no shine. The ceiling was crumbling away, leaving bits of rubble in all places. The carpet had worn away to an almost dead tone. But more than this Lavi noticed, the slash marks in all places of the large room. The great cross had been cut in two, left on the floor to fade like the rug. The pillars had almost been destroyed, probably left alone for fear of the place collapsing. There were places in the stone floor, where it looked like someone had punched them it. Yes…Lavi knew who waited for him here. The thought made him feel that he had made the right choice, leaving Allen and Kanda behind.

Lavi stopped by the fallen cross and starred at it. He sent out a prayer for the destroyed symbol, meant to instill hope in people.

"Are you tortured by what you did?" Lavi asked. "Do you feel regret?"

_"No more than you." _A hoarse and dry voice whispered back.

Lavi turned around and looked about the room. But he saw nothing. He walked back down the long hallway, as slowly as he could.

"True…" He said. "I'm only better in the sense that I came back."

Darkness swirled around him. _"You think you're absolved of your sins?"_

Lavi smiled. "No more than you."

The voice made a dissatisfied grunt. _"So now what? Come to destroy the Earl again? You will fail just like the last time you tried."_

"Maybe…" Lavi felt that grief come and coil around his heart again.

_"Why even try?" _The voice changed into something soothing, which cooed words of encouragement in all the wrong ways. Lavi wanted to fall into that voice, be swallowed by this darkness and never have to worry about the burning light again. He felt the arms around him, tugging closer, beckoning him in. He turned into the touch, feeling all his troubles washing away for a moment.

_"Come with me." _The voice continued to coo. _"I will take care of you, and hold you through the end. Let love be the last emotion you feel."_

Lavi looked up into those dark blue irises and felt his wall of resolve begin to crumble. "It's not fair…" He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek as the man pulled away his scarf.

_"No, it's not fair." _Strong arms embraced him. _"So many friends lost…you don't have to worry anymore…I will keep you safe and whole."_

He tilted Lavi's chin up and lightly brushed his lips with his own. He ran his hands up Lavi's arms as he deepened the kiss, showering him with tender touches and kisses. His forehead, his nose, his chin, both cheeks. The man continued to fill him with emotions of want and love, something Lavi had not felt in a long time. It had been so long, so terribly long, since he had been held like this. The dark-haired man trailed kisses down his neck, eliciting a soft gasp from Lavi. The man chuckled and continued his ministrations, enjoying the sounds that came from the smaller of the two.

Lavi wrapped his arms around the man's thin waist. "Thank you." He whispered.

He chuckled. _"Come with me darling. We will be done with this world."_

"Yes." Lavi opened his eyes and the light shined again. "Soon, we will be done with all of this." He pulled away and looked up at the man lovingly. "But there are still things I need to do."

The man jumped away just as Lavi had pulled out his hammer and summoned it to a blade. Lavi stood and looked at his weapon, still feeling the same hate for it as he did before. The dark-haired man growled and pulled out a long sword, pulsing with black veins.

_"Does my love not entice you?" _He asked, almost sadly.

Lavi looked at him and smiled. "More than anything…Kanda. But I keep seeing Allen as he lay dying in my arms. I no longer feel a desire to save this world but…I made a promise."

With nothing left, Lavi had two choices. Give up or fight. Kanda gave him the option of love, to be enfolded in an embrace till this world eventually crumbled, taking with him the good feelings he had been denied for a hundred years. The only reason that made him choose to fight was the promise he made to Allen…to everyone no longer alive to fight beside him.

_Allen… _He prayed as he lunged for Kanda, a demon with red eyes that had once resembled a man he loved. _My sins run deep, and I do not see a way out. I've lost my desire to save this world, because it feels like there is nothing left for me to save. Even death does not seem welcoming anymore. But I made you a promise. _Kanda tried to cut for his heart, but Lavi used his body as a way of getting close to him. Kanda pierced the skin and Lavi moved into the blade, taking his own to leave a long red gash across the samurai's chest. The man grunted in mere annoyance and bounced away, dancing around in the room in a way that could only be years and years of training. His feet hardly hit the ground. _I owe that promise to everyone. I will take what comes…for whatever misfortune may fall before me is my punishment. A punishment that I must endure, and move on. And I will endure…no matter how much of myself I must weed away. _

~X~

Allen fell to his knees. He gasped as if he had lost all the air in his lungs. Kanda moved beside him and moved his face to his, not knowing what to do. He shouted in a worried tone, as Allen's eyes filled with burning tears and he screamed.

"No!" He shouted, hugging himself to the point where he left welts in his arms. Kanda tried to pull him away, to stop him from hurting himself, but Allen seemed to be incapable of the thought. All Kanda could do was hold him close, hoping that whatever was happening to him would be over soon.

~X~

Kanda growled, and smiled wickedly as he held his sword above his head. Lavi stood apathetically, but also ready for Kanda's first strike. The man lunged for him, Lavi following his movements, the two hitting their blades to together and jumping away. Kanda twirled and tried to hit Lavi again, but Lavi had dodged before he had the chance and hit him in the gut with the butt of his weapon. The samurai jumped away, landing on one of the stone pillars and staying there as if he could walk on walls. Lavi did not let it faze him, and extended his weapon to shoot through the pillar and knock it down.

Kanda flew forward, black tentacle-like wings sprouting from his back. Lavi ran forward, propelled himself from the falling rubble, and met Kanda in the air. The two clashed swords, falling to the ground only to fly up and meet again in the air. The clashing blades caused light to flash in the dark place, acting like a bursting beacon that flashes once to fade and rise in another place. But truly it was two ancient warriors in the struggle of battle, both within and outside.

Kanda hit Lavi in the side and drew his blade away, causing a large gash in the red-heads side. Lavi ignored the pain and hit Kanda in the back, burying his blade in the flesh and away from sight. The men fell to the floor and shattered it, stones coming in small waves to cut at them both. Kanda twisted away and cut Lavi across the face, but Lavi only hit him with his fist, his weapon torn away. Kanda rolled backwards and used his hands to launch him back to his feet, Lavi already grabbing his weapon and coming at him again. They clashed blades and the sparks began to grow, hitting the room with their bodies and destroying it little by little. Kanda sliced the air and his usual hell beasts came out in an ugly black form of some evil Lavi could not describe. He jumped onto a pillar and launched away from the attack, quickly regaining his balance and extending his weapon to try and hit Kanda. The man grabbed it with pulled it back, causing Lavi to fall and hit his face in the stone ground. Kanda was there in an instant, driving his blade into the fallen immortal, with only enough time to turn around and see it hit him.

Kanda burst out laughing, hitting Lavi over and over. His olden blood flying like a fountain, only to be cut down by the blade.

_"With no desire there is no strength!" _Kanda screeched with joy as he killed Lavi little by little. He tried to get up, to move out of the way in-between the barrage of attacks, but there was no time to even breathe. Kanda threw the blade away and straddled Lavi, holding him up by the cuff of his shirt and pounding him with a closed fist to the jaw.

_"Do something!" _He screamed as he hit Lavi again and again, his body slowly going still. _"Fight back!"_

Lavi's eyes had closed.

…_We withstood the challenges of the ages…We are veterans of forgotten wars…_

_The bonds of friends can overcome any suffering._

_I'll show you that I can change…a thousand destinies. _

Kanda stopped. His eyes grew wide and his arm shook in mid-strike. Lavi had come forth from his brief brush with death to embrace the man that had almost killed him. Lavi smiled and sighed contently.

"It's okay." Lavi said softly. "We forgive you Kanda."

The samurai shook visibly, and grit his teeth as if he were in pain.

"Let go now Kanda. Allen's waiting for you." Lavi rubbed his back soothingly, filling him with love with every touch.

"I…I don't know how…" Kanda's fist turned into a claw as he moved toward Lavi, seeming as if he were trying to hit the man or finding some way to embrace him.

"You're right." Lavi nuzzled his cheek. "With no desire there is no strength. I no longer have any desire to save this world…I think the only reason I ever did was because it was all I had. But now I have Allen. And I have you. And I realize that at the end of this world will be a beautiful new beginning. I have desire for that."

_"Allens dead." _Kanda's hand suddenly came down and clawed into Lavi's back, causing blood to fall in small streams. Lavi grunted in pain, but only held onto Kanda tighter.

"I know." He said through gasps of pain. "And for awhile I felt like giving up too…But he told me…Go and finish what you came here to do…Hurry, so you can come back to us." Lavi pulled away so he could look at Kanda. "He's waitng for you. For us."

Kanda growled again, holding tears back. "He…forgives me…?"

Lavi smiled brightly, putting his hand on Kanda's cheek. "We forgive you Kanda. All of us."

The black veins adorning Kanda's body began to fade away, dissipating into the air. Kanda's skin began to whiten and crack, dust clouds of Kanda floating freely into the open atmosphere. Kanda gave one last glare at Lavi and kissed him on the forehead, as the rest of him faded away.

Lavi's lip trembled with his smile as he looked at his hands, full of blood and dust. He did not cry again, like he did when Allen had faded in his arms. He grit his teeth, his brows furrowing, took his weapon and shot himself through the ceiling. He ignored the wounds and the pain in his heart and trudged forward. Anger led him into the depths of darkness, where all would depend on this one last battle.

* * *

**Review please. =)**


	13. Freedom through Death

**The ending didn't turn out how I planned, and apparently, my grammer is abhorrent. Oh well. I don't give a flying fuck. That's why I have Mariah. She's the editor. And I...Well I'm not much of anything. I am at peace with this. **

**Allen: You're useful to me~!**

**Me: Because I write the dumb story, now stfu.**

**Allen: o.o......(cries)**

**Kanda: How dare you make my baby cry! (attacks)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Freedom through Death

_The last one to go shall see the first two fall._

The halls were empty, lonely and dark. Skeletons leaned on the wall, poses of death painted on their white forms. The blood had dried, hardened, and formed a black and insensible stain on the walls. There was nothing left to this place, any darkness or light, any life or death. It was simply empty. Still and devoid of all meaning or purpose. The walls echoed with every step he took, trickled with every drop of blood that fell from his fingers. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of him, walking slowly down each hallway and room. For the immortal man, he was no stranger to this place, and its emptiness.

For immortality has its price. The years wore on, each dropping a layer of sand on the other, creating tomb after tomb to make room for the next generation. Out with the old, in with the new. Each year become more insignificant, all time melding together into one useless passing. For the immortal…what point is there to live…when you live forever? What meaning or purpose is there…when time does not encourage you to move? For this immortal man, he had all but lost his humanity. All that was left for him to follow was a promise. And both were dead. His feet moved into some unknown place, dragging his body along to places he did not care to see.

What had kept him moving? What gave him hope, when all was lost? Was it truly only a promise he made to the dead, that made him get up each day? Was it truly so simple, as to only be lead by a promise. All this grief and torment had begun with the past coming to him. The past had come, and slowly, he destroyed the future. Piece by piece…bit by bit…first Rhode, then Allen…Then Tyki, and Kanda…Now there was only he and the Earl. Truly…what promise was there now?

The immortal man stopped and looked to the ceiling, trying to break through the stone and see the sky.

_Dear God. Do thou spare me? Are my sins so deep that I can never be forgiven? Is it thy punishment that I wander, not knowing the true reason why? …Was there ever a reason? _He closed his eyes and nodded. _Never knowing what is guiding me, I go forth regardless. Perhaps this is my own. I trust you, O Mighty Lord, and I trust the friends that are now by your side. Please take care of Allen, and bear Kanda no ill will. We are but insignificant beings, writhing in our struggles until the day of reckoning. Be merciful and stern in this, our world, and protect our loved ones for all eternity. However long that eternity may be… _

With this, the immortal man kept walking, towards the cracked door with light slipping through. What guided him when all was hopeless? He didn't really know. But something was. He followed it blindly…for one wish still remained.

~X~

Kanda now carried Allen on his back, who insisted that he was fine now. The feeling was one of absolute dread, like something had broken. Allen could not describe what had happened, but it was passing and brief, like a short gust of wind.

"Really, you don't have to carry me anymore." Allen tried to get down, but Kanda only grunted and hoisted him up again. Allen sighed and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Do you think Lavi is okay?" Allen asked.

"It'd be hard to kill him. I think he's fine." Kanda replied.

Allen sighed again. "Do you think we're any closer?" It had been nothing but ash and sea so far.

"Probably not." Kanda grunted in annoyance.

Allen smiled and nuzzled Kanda's cheek. The man growled, but in a good way, and returned the loving gesture.

"When we get back, we should see Lavi." Allen said, leaning on Kanda's shoulder again. "Everyone will be so surprised when we tell them we went to the future."

"Do you think we should tell them it's a wasteland of death?" Kanda asked.

Allen frowned. "Yeah, we have to tell them even the bad parts. Or else, how will they know they need to change things?"

"Lavi said the Order was just as responsible." Kanda commented.

"Yes. We'll have to ask him about that…When we see him again." Allen suddenly looked forward. "Kanda, look!"

Kanda only had enough time to see a bright light engulf them both.

~X~

Lavi walked into the room casually. The castle was much like the towers, rotting on the outside, but still bright on the inside. It was a large library with two big chairs and a colossal fireplace at the center. Lavi walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, not glancing at the one that sat in the other. A long silence ensued after.

"So you have destroyed the last of my Noah." A stern voice finally said.

Lavi nodded. There came a low sigh.

"Why do you continue to struggle? What is the point of this fight now, when everything is on the verge of collapse? Are you so arrogant as to think you can save everything at the last minute?"

Lavi shook his head. "There's no denying this world will fall."

"Yet still you fight. For what? A new future, to be born in its place. There is no guarantee that it will be a good future. It may be worse, it may be the same. You're suffering for naught." The man turned. "You're bloody and you've lost your love for this world. If you want to save the world you must have the heart to save it."

Lavi smiled. "But my heart alone is not enough." He looked at the man. "True…I feel no love for this world…Just a bottomless sadness, at the aridity and the emptiness. But there are other reasons to save something no longer worth saving. The answers are all around us."

"Do tell." The man leaned back.

Lavi sighed and looked into the fire, his eyes like orbs of light shining with the dancing flames. "Fight for future sight, save this dying light. The angels will was sworn, a new future will be born. A hundred years of plight, all shall end tonight. Then, where the two times combine, salvation will be yours and mine. Innocence we wait, at the place of fate. Where you and I…must die."

Lavi folded his hands in his lap. "Sadness corrodes the heart and makes it recessive. We loose the will to fight, we lose sight of the reason we go on. We make stupid mistakes, we hurt people we love. We collapse and crawl forward, and when there's no one to pick us up, we just lie there, wasting away."

The man chuckled, but Lavi ignored him and went on. "But there's a nameless strength I found. I was completely alone out in the world for a hundred years, fighting all by myself. Why, when I was sad and lost my way? Why, when there was no one to help me up?"

"So you wasted." the man sniffed.

Lavi smiled. "But Allen loved me. Kanda loved me, even here. They were not there to tell me so, nor ever give me comfort or warmth. But somewhere out there I knew…They were waiting for me. And I wanted to be with them. Humans are only ever selfish beings. I fight because I want to be with Allen and Kanda again. Simple as that."

The man scoffed. "So then what of your future? Do you plan to go back, only to be lead forth into more destruction?"

Lavi looked at him. "As long as we're together."

"Do you _really _think the answers are so simple?"

Lavi laughed. "Do I need any more of a reason?" Lavi stood, and walked in front of the Earl. "Both our wishes will be granted. This world will fall, and when I die, I'll be with them again."

The Earl looked up at him incredulously. "But our conclusions are very different."

Lavi nodded and drew his weapon. The Earl stood and took off his hat, drawing out his broad sword. The two looked at each other, two kings on opposite sides, and the battle began.

Fighting the Earl was no different than any other fight. From the days that this nightmare first began, slowly building his strength for this day of reckoning. All the days of his life, all the days of his immortality, all the trials, suffering, failures, victories, happiness, and sadness was all for this moment. For what other reason are we tested? For what other reason do we suffer? These victories come from failures that we have risen from. We stand when we fail, and try again until we are victorious. We reap rewards for all misgivings and blessings. This is why humans are strong. Through unconquerable force of will, we achieve the impossible. When there is no hope left, we can still find reasons to fight.

Though Lavi was flung into the walls time and time again, he stood and charged the Earl once more. His wounds from the previous battle were forgotten to the farthest part of his mind, as he pushed his body to its limits. The Earl only seemed to be annoyed at Lavi's relentless assault, falling but rising to the challenge again.

Lavi had blocked the attack, and the Earl had simply hit him from the side, knocking him down again. Lavi had hurriedly got up and jumped away, avoiding the Earls attempt to keep him down. Lavi had then pushed a book shelf down, and the world around them suddenly fell away. There was an endless space around them now, with a crumbling ashen ground as their battlefield. Lavi only kept moving, taking what came and using it to his advantage. He threw some of the ash in the Earl's eyes and, as he stumbled, hit him with his blade.

The Earl brushed it away and hit him again, but this time Lavi stayed on his feet. The immortal man and demon stayed locked in a struggle for dominance, each trying to shake the other through sheer force of will.

Lavi jumped forward and hit the Earl in the side before the stronger man threw him off again. Lavi's breathing was becoming ragged, his vision blurry. He was losing but he refused to give up. With his broken limbs, he pulled himself up again. He looked at the Earl and gave him a bloody smile, as he lifted his weapon again.

"Hmph." The Earl hit Lavi with his sword before he had a chance to attack. He watched Lavi struggle to get up a moment. "Is this what you envisioned?" he asked.

Lavi used his weapon as a brace to help pull himself up. All his energy was fading, but he was still smiling. Slowly, he lifted up his hand.

A great burst of light suddenly came from above, and Allen and Kanda came tumbling forth from the chasm that had appeared. Kanda was quick to regain his balance, but Allen fell onto his back and cupped his head in irritation. Allen looked over at the bloody Lavi and nearly screamed. He ran over to the immortal man and tried uselessly to stop the bleeding. Lavi smiled and looked up at him.

"You came…" He said weakly.

"Don't talk!" Allen hugged him close. "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to save you…But I wasn't…" Slowly, Lavi's eyes closed.

"Allen!" Kanda guarded Allen as he and the Earl struck their swords together, trying to push the demon away. Allen looked up to see Kanda fighting the Earl off, their sword blows ringing in the air and sparks hanging there as if time was slowing down. Allen clung to Lavi as if he would float away if he didn't hold onto him. He looked from one man in his life to the other. Which one was he supposed to help? Who needed him more? Help Kanda fight the Earl…Or be with Lavi as he dies? The thought was too much for Allen and he fought the tears back.

"No…" He said through a shaky voice. "I don't want to lose anyone…" He closed his eyes and tried to wish it all away. Until he felt something warm on his cheek-a hand.

He looked down and saw Lavi smiling at him. The blood was rising away from his skin, as he began to glow with a dull blue light. His eyes…His eyes were orbs of light…

"_Don't be afraid Allen." _Lavi spoke with many voices. _"We'll always be there, to protect each other."_

Something was poking at Lavi's back. When Allen let go of Lavi, two white wings burst forth, sending shimmering feathers everywhere. Allen sat in shock as Lavi rose and looked down at him, his usual black and torn cloths now clean and white. The immortal man held out his hand to the boy, who could only stare in wonderment at the angel before him.

"_I couldn't have done it without you guys!" _Lavi cried with joy. _"Come Allen, let us fight together." _

Slowly, Allen nodded and took his hand. Lavi lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek. Lavi smiled one last time at Allen before he drew his weapon and ran off to the side. Allen could not bring himself to move. He watched Lavi join the fray, a white light coming from his form that made the Earl cringe away. Kanda was fighting as well, using his blade to move around the Earl as he was distracted, and hit him with his hell beasts. The Earl would jump away only to be blocked by Lavi, using his wings as a weapon and a shield in this battle.

Allen stood and watched his friends fight. He knew he should join the battle, but he did not know what to do. He couldn't understand why his body wouldn't move. He watched in utter amazement as Lavi fought.. It was as if all the years had worn away from him. He was born anew, fresh as the day of spring. White light followed him wherever he danced, looking like a graceful dove on the battlefield. Then it all pieced together, and Allen's eyes widened in horror.

_I don't need food._

_He died Allen. I swear I saw him die._

_You need to let me go._

Suddenly it all made sense. Lavi had died a long time ago. Now…He finally had his wings. A tear slipped down Allen's cheek.

"I guess I can't save you." With more force than needed he pulled out his sword. A golden weapon now, with radiance that could match Lavi's glowing feathers. "But I can still help you."

_Yes, Allen…Let us fight together._

A light burst forth from Allen's sword, causing the Earl to scream and shrink away. When he had regained his vision, Lavi was there to bring his weapon down upon him. As he blocked it, Allen and Kanda came in toward his sides. Lavi twisted away, and black blood filled the space with the still floating sparks. The Earl only smiled and charged for the angel hovering before him. Allen quickly ran to his aid, but the Earl whirled and hit him with a jaw-breaking kick. Kanda was quick to rescue Allen, as Lavi moved in to hit the Earl. The two locked swords, bursting into the air and spinning around with a rapid fierceness. Allen and Kanda looked up in time as they burst away from each other, Lavi using his wings to propel him forward again and hit the Earl to resume their struggle. Lavi hit the Earl with his sword, shoving it into his chest and twisting it till it would not move. The Earl responded by growing fangs and biting Lavi on the neck, taking away a chunk of his flesh. Blood fell from them like rain, stopping only inches away from the ground.

"No!" Allen cried. Allen ran to the center of the room as he watched Lavi being eaten away, his weapon lodged uselessly in the Earl's chest. Kanda ran to Allen's side and threw his sword upward, stabbing the Earl in the neck and through his jaw. As soon as the moment was open, Lavi took the hilt of the sword in his mouth and pulled away, nearly cutting the Earls head off. He forced his weapon out and jumped away, taking Kanda's sword with him. As soon as Lavi was away, Allen moved on instinct and cut the air with his sword violently. Golden tendrils, like the one encircling his sword burst forth and hit the Earl, cutting through him not with a loud bang or slicing noise, but with something akin to wind chimes. The sweet sound played, a rupture of golden light encasing the Earl and hiding him from sight. All went silent.

Lavi landed next to the two and handed Kanda his sword.

"Is it over?" Allen asked.

Lavi smiled. "It's over." The two exorcists looked at him, and he looked back. "We're together now."

Lavi held his weapon close, his dreaded innocence, and it melded into his body. With one last smile he gave a mighty thrust of his wings and burst into the air. The Earl appeared suddenly, black leather wings spread wide. The two came for each other, black versus white, angels versus demons. This was truly Armageddon.

"Lavi!" Allen called and tried to run after his comrade, but Kanda grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Let him go." Kanda said. "This is the choice he made."

Allen looked at him then looked back up. He could not smile, nor feel a sense of pride for the sacrifice his friend was making. Lavi suddenly slowed, and seemed to have trouble moving forward. His light dimmed, and he looked back for a moment.

Allen cried and held up his sword. "Go!" He shouted. "Go home!"

Lavi suddenly shined like an immaculate star, and came forth with all his might. He and the Earl collided in the air, the light out shining the dark, the dark smoldering the light, but neither ever eliminating the other. The two melded and imploded, a sphere of fire sending waves of heat across the empty space. Kanda covered Allen, shielding the boy with his own body as the flames came crashing down. Allen screamed as he felt the inferno engulf them both.

_Innocence we wait, at the place of fate. Where you and I must die._

_Lavi…Well done. _

~X~

The tree glowed and shifted in its roots. The world around it began to ascend, the ash clearing away to make room for a bright blue sky. Laughter filled the globe, as beams of light shot down, erasing all the bad that had stained mother Earth. Hevlaska, the great tree, the Earth's last guardian sighed and said, "At last, we are free."

Her center split open and the portal that had brought the warriors here, to this dark future, echoed with the lost feelings of those left behind. Now, at last…They could come home.

~X~

"_Allen…Allen wake up…"_

_The boy stirred in his dreams. "Lavi?" He called._

"_Yeah it's me. C'mon, wake up buddy!"_

"_Lavi…" Allen reached forward. He couldn't see, but something grabbed his hand. "I couldn't save you…"_

"_What are you talking about? Wake up!"_

Color came crashing in all around him. He was in a room, made of wood and smelled of a fireplace somewhere. He saw blurry versions of people standing around him, all looking down at him. He blinked once. He blinked twice. A headband. A girl with pigtails. An old man that resembled a panda. A man with fangs.

Everyone was there.

Allen shot up out of bed, feeling a slight pain in his side, but ignoring it and launching himself onto Lavi. The red-headed boy 'oofed' and fell to the floor, before hugging Allen back and laughing playfully.

"Glad to have you back!" Lavi said in his usual happy tone.

Allen looked at him, as tears slowly fell from his cheeks. "Good to be back…" He sniffed.

"Allen!" The boy hardly had time to stand as his friends surrounded him, each giving him a hug and expressing how worried they were, and how happy they were now that he was back. Allen felt his heart fly, being surrounded by familiar faces, and voices that loved him.

"Wait." He said. "Where's Kanda?"

~X~

Kanda stood in the snow, a bandage covering his torso, his black coat fluttering freely at his sides. He did not have his sword with him. He knew Akuma would not come to bother him. He fiddled with his fingers, looking out into the sky. It smelled like fresh air, not like ash or soot. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes and enjoying the serenity. He found he had missed it.

"Kanda?" The samurai turned around to see a smiling white-haired boy, walking towards him. Kanda smiled back and held out his arms, Allen falling into the embrace easily. The two stood there for a moment, content with only each other.

"What happened?" Allen asked.

Kanda kissed the crown of his head. "I don't know. I woke up here, safe and sound."

Allen curled closer to Kanda. "Do…do you think he did it? Did he save us?"

Kanda thought for a moment. There was no other explanation. The man had been as mysterious as he was out-right. He had hidden things from them, but at the same time given them the hints they needed to know. Kanda had betrayed Allen in favor for the winning side. Because he wanted to live. Allen loved Lavi as much as he loved Kanda, and Kanda believed he might love Lavi too. Faults and all, just as he loved Allen. The future they saw was caused by the ignorance of the Order, and the murderous intent of the Earl. Though it was not clear what had been done by both sides, it was clear something had to be done about them. It was up to Allen and Kanda now to search for the answers. And maybe Lavi, should be choose to believe them.

"Yes. I believe he saved us." He pushed Allen away to look at him. "Now, it's our turn to carry out his quest."

Allen smiled. "Together."

Kanda smiled and kissed Allen with all the love in the world. "Yes. Together."

~X~

_Welcome home Allen._

_Welcome home Kanda._

_And welcome back…Lavi. You have done well. _

* * *

_**This is basically the end chapter, but I promised you all smut so....14 will be smut. Yea. **_


End file.
